HOPELESS HOPE
by severuel
Summary: Baekhyun adalah Lily of the valley nya. Cantiknya membias kebun surga. Namun racunnya bahkan lebih berbahaya dan menyakitkan ketimbang zat asam yg turun bersama hujan pertama pergantian musim. "Aku hanya terlalu mencinta". Yang jelas ia tak berdosa hanya karena terlalu mencinta /CHANBAEK.YAOI.
1. I) The Reality behind Your Wings

**Severus182 present**

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(1) The reality behind your wings**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu Chanyeol pulang sekolah dengan wajah suram. Oke, biar kujelaskan. Semalam ia begadang untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola club favoritnya. Bangun bangun sudah pukul setengah delapan. Mau membolos tapi tak jadi karena sang ibu yg mengancam ini itu. Sampai di sekolah dapat hukuman lari keliling lapangan -yg luasnya seperti samudra- sebanyak 10 kali. Lupa membawa buku catatan matematika, dihadiahi satu lemparan keras penghapus papan tulis. Pulangnya kedua ban sepeda nya kempes. Ia harus berjalan jauh untuk bisa mencapai rumah dan menggapai impiannya untuk segera tidur. Otomatis ia ditinggal Sehun dan Jongin yang tiba tiba saja mengajak nya pergi karena mereka tak sabar lagi. Ia, ditinggal main ke warnet oleh dua orang manusia yg sejak 5 tahun terakhir bersikeras mengaku sebagai sahabat nya.

Tuhan, Chanyeol merasa di berkati.

"Ini benar benar hari yang indah, Chanyeol. Nikmati saja."

Ia melontarkan sarkasme pada diri sendiri. Sesekali berdecih dan tersenyum sinis pada sepeda tak berdosa yang kini sedang ia tuntun. Miris pada ketidakberuntungan nya hari ini.

"Hei awas!"

Seseorang meneriakinya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dengan gerakan malas. Namun kemudian tiba tiba saja tubuh nya oleng ke samping di srempet sebuah sepeda gunung yg dikendarai seorang anak laki laki berseragam SMP dengan kebut kebutan.

Ia terkejut, sumpah. Bahkan kedua matanya tetap membola dengan mulut sedikit terbuka saat sikunya sudah sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Gila. Anak SMP itu benar benar mengayuh dengan kecepatan bodoh.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Barulah ia tersadar saat sebuah suara terdengar. Ia menoleh pelan. Satu paras yg sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan eksistensi nya, kini sedang berjongkok di sampingnya, menatap nya khawatir.

Oh tuhan, jangan bercanda. Kau benar-benar menciptakan makhluk seindah ini? Dan aku baru melihatnya setelah 18 tahun hidup?

"Hey, dik. Kau tak apa?"

Dia kembali bertanya. Kali ini raut wajahnya sedikit menggambarkan kebingungan. Cepat cepat Chanyeol mengubah ekspresi.

"A- aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Ia tersenyum lebar. Menggeleng ribut. Dan pria manis nan cantik nan indah nan imut itu tersenyum simpul.

Holyshit. Ini malaikat. Bukan manusia.

Seketika Chanyeol lupa bagaimana caranya berkedip.

"Aku sudah meneriaki mu sejak tadi. Tapi kau tak mendengar ku."

Ia terkekeh.

Dan Chanyeol baru tahu kekehan seseorang bisa seadiktif itu.

"Ayo bangun."

Ia mengeluarkan telapak tangan. Chanyeol menggenggam nya dan berdiri dengan senyuman yg lebih lebar lagi.

"Te-terimakasih."

Katanya, gugup. Pandangan nya lurus ke arah si cantik yg ternyata lebih pendek darinya. Terlihat begitu mempesona hanya dengan balutan jaket baby blue kebesaran. Ah, Chanyeol tak bisa berkata kata lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya. Berhati hatilah."

Dan ia pergi dengan satu senyuman serta satu lambaian kecil. Paket lengkap untuk membuat Park Chanyeol sesak napas.

Beberapa detik setelah nya, Chanyeol kembali menuntun sepeda dan berjalan dengan lebih lambat.

Ia bersyukur ban sepeda nya kempes.

Ia bersyukur Sehun dan Jongin pergi meninggalkan nya.

Ia bersyukur telah disrempet oleh bocah SMP.

Ia bersyukur untuk itu semua.

Ah, Ia benar benar diberkati.

SUNGGUHAN di berkati.

"Oh! Aku harus segera sampai rumah. Aku harus menggambar wajahnya."

Dan kian lama langkah kaki nya jadi kian cepat. Seirama dengan detak bahagia di dalam sana.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 18 tahun hidup, ia yakin bahwa ia tengah jatuh cinta.

Dan cinta pertama nya sungguhlah indah.

 **...**

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **...**

Chanyeol itu tampan. Semua orang mengakuinya.

Chanyeol ramah. Semua orang mengakuinya (2).

Chanyeol orang kaya, tapi tidak sombong. Semua orang mengakuinya (3).

Chanyeol pemain basket yang handal. Dia kapten tim basket sekolah. Semua orang mengakuinya (4).

Ini memang klasik. Penggambaran diri dari seorang Park Chanyeol akan membawamu pergi melanglangbuana ke tokoh tokoh keren di drama drama, di novel novel, dan lain lain.

Iya sih. Memang mirip. Tapi sebenarnya tak begitu juga.

Chanyeol bukan orang monoton. Dia bukan pemuda yg hobi tebar pesona. Dia bukan orang yg akan di beri jalan lewat setiap ada antrean. Dia tidak turun dari mobil sambil memakai earphone dan mengemut lollipop.

Tidak. Please. Dia tidak sedrama itu.

Dia berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda. Terkadang motor sport atau mobil kalau sedang mendesak. Dia tersenyum pada semua orang. Dia ramah pada semua orang. Dia hobi tertawa. Dia suka mengganggu. Dia jahil. Dia suka membolos. Tapi juga akan memelas saat dipanggil ke ruangan konseling. Dia suka tidur saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Tapi juga akan memohon ampun saat diusir keluar. Dia keren saat bermain basket. Tapi juga tak pelit tanda tangan saat ada yg minta. Dia jahil. Tapi akan segera minta maaf setelah puas tertawa.

Intinya dia ada di tengah tengah. Tidak sekeren dan sedingingin Goo Junpyo. Pun tidak senakal dan seurakan Dilan.

By the way, siapa itu Dilan?

Sorry. Lupakan.

Kembali pada Goo Junpyo.

Eh. Chanyeol maksudku.

Iya. Dia tidak sesempurna yg kalian bayangkan. Tapi juga tak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya jumlah coklat dan surat yg masuk ke lokernya setiap hari tetaplah yg paling banyak.

Dan satu hal yg membuat nya semakin mempesona; dia pandai menggambar. Dia pandai melukis. Dia memiliki bakat keren itu. Yeah.

Semua orang tahu. Chanyeol suka sekali menyendiri di danau buatan belakang sekolah untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan menggambar. Apa saja yg digambar tak ada yg bisa menebak. Sketchbook kesayangan nya itu tak ada yg pernah berani menyentuh selain Jongin dan Sehun.

Mereka berpikir Chanyeol menggambar pemandangan. Menggambar awan. Menggambar langit. Menggambar Seulgi diam diam. Menggambar Wendy diam diam. Menggambir Sana diam diam. Menggambar-

Sebentar. Kenapa aku malah menyebutkan mantan mantan nya yg tak pernah ia cintai itu?

Baik. Biar ku perjelas.

Iya. Itu semua mantan pacar Chanyeol. Jangan kaget. Itu baru 3 dari total keseluruhan 18 gadis dan 5 orang pria yg pernah menjalin hubungan dengan nya.

Tapi jangan sesekali berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang playboy.

Tidak.

Dia hanya seorang manusia profesional yg akan selalu menjalankan hukumannya setiap kali kalah dibawah kuasa Jongin dan Sehun saat main game.

5 tahun berteman dengan dua makhluk itu, sejak kelas 2 SMP sampai kini sudah menjadi sesepuh di SMA nya, ia telah berhasil mengencani 25 orang. Lengkap dengan cara confess dan adegan putus yg sudah di skenario.

Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Mereka berdua sepertinya pantas menjadi CEO agensi agensi besar semacam SM Entertaiment. Eh.

Tapi nyatanya semua perkiraan itu salah. Chanyeol menggambar secara random. Bukan berarti saat berada di danau, dia akan menggambar pemandangan. Bukan berarti saat berada di atap sekolah, dia akan menggambar langit. Tidak seperti itu.

Dia menggambar apa saja yg muncul di benak nya. Apa saja. Jika ketika berdiam diri ia tiba tiba kepikiran wajah memelas Sehun saat dimarahi guru Jang, dia akan menggambar itu. Jika yg ada di pikiran nya adalah wajah ceria dan senyum lebar Jongin saat mendapat sapaan pagi dari Do Kyungsoo (si adik kelas yg sudah lama jadi incaran), maka ia akan menggambar itu. Ya intinya apa saja yg terlintas di pikiran, Chanyeol akan menvisualisasikannya dalam bentuk sketsa.

Dan ini adalah hari pertama nya, pertama kalinya ia, menggambar sebuah wajah asing. Jongin dan Sehun sampai terheran heran.

"Serius yeol, ini adalah lembar ke sembilan sketchbook mu yg kau penuhi dengan wajah asing itu. Masih tak berniat untuk cerita?"

Jongin menatap nya tak mengerti. Tangan kanan nya sibuk memasukkan kentang goreng kedalam mulut. Tapi kedua matanya tetap fokus pada yg paling tinggi sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memaksanya. Dia akan cerita sendiri saat kedua sudut bibir nya mulai kram karena terlalu banyak tersenyum. Tunggu sebentar lagi, jong"

Sehun menanggapi santai sambil mengibaskan tangan. Lalu melemparkan gelas bubble tea nya yg telah kosong ke tempat sampah di ujung kantin.

Sementara keduanya mengobrol acak, Chanyeol masih seratus persen berkonsentrasi pada lukisannya. Ia sudah benar-benar gila hingga tiba di titik ini. Memikirkan nya siang dan malam. Tersenyum sendiri. Merindukannya sampai rasanya ingin mati.

Keren. Ini bahkan baru 3 hari, dan rasa rasanya dia akan segera divonis tidak waras jika terus seperti ini.

Lebih kerennya lagi, dia bahkan tak tau nama pria itu.

Ia, jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yg hanya ia temui selama beberapa menit, hanya berbicara padanya dengan 3 kalimat.

Geez.

"Aku bahkan sudah kehilangan minatku"

Kata Jongin tiba tiba.

"Aku memang tak berminat sejak awal"

Sehun menyahuti.

"Oke! Aku ingin bercerita. Tolong dengarkan"

Dan ucapan penuh semangat bersamaan dengan suara sketchbook yang ditutup itu membuat keduanya secara tak sengaja mendengus bersama.

"Ya ya ya cerita saja. Setidaknya walau kami sudah tak minat dengar, kedua telinga kami tetap terbuka lebar"

Sehun memutar bola mata nya dramatis. Jongin sibuk dengan bungkus kentang goreng ketiganya.

"Jadi begini..

Dan siang itu, satu jam sisa waktu istirahat terlewati dengan cerita panjang seorang Park Chanyeol yg mengaku telah jatuh cinta.

Jongin dan Sehun turut bahagia.

Ya. Anggap saja begitu.

 **...**

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **...**

"Kak Chanyeol, ditunggu kak Jongin dan kak Sehun di lapangan parkir. Katanya harus cepat kalau tidak mau ditinggal lagi"

Do Kyungsoo berkata sopan. Menyampaikan pesan Jongin dan Sehun yang tadi ia temui di tangga. Dan kebetulan kelas ekstrakulikuler vokal yang dia ikuti ada di lorong dekat lapangan basket indoor. Tempat Chanyeol dan kedua kunyuk itu berlatih setiap pulang sekolah untuk pekan olahraga bulan depan.

Chanyeol baru selesai mandi. Jongin dan Sehun tak suka mandi.

"Baik. Terimakasih ya"

Ia menjawab dengan senyuman. Masih duduk di pinggir lapangan seraya mengikat tali sepatu nya.

Tapi Do Kyungsoo tak kunjung pergi. Masih berdiri tegak dihadapannya dengan wajah datar.

"A-ada lagi yg ingin kau sampaikan?"

Chanyeol bertanya agak tak enak hati.

"Tidak. Kak Jongin bilang aku harus tetap mengawasi kakak sampai kakak selesai. Kalau bisa katanya aku harus melotot tajam supaya kakak takut. Kalau kakak lambat, aku disuruh menemui nya di bawah untuk memberi laporan"

Hampir saja Chanyeol meledakkan tawa nya kalau tidak segera menutup mulut rapat rapat. Kadang dia heran. Jongin serius suka pada anak ini atau tidak sih? Kerjaannya menjahili terus.

"Jongin hanya bercanda Kyungsoo-

"Tapi kak Jongin tidak tertawa"

"Dia hanya modus supaya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi"

Tak ada jawaban. Si adik kelas diam dengan wajah blushing.

Chanyeol berdiri seraya tertawa kecil.

"Oke. Aku akan segera menemui Jongin. Mau turun bersama?"

"Tidak kak. Aku masih harus menunggu teman. Terimakasih tawarannya"

"Baik. Kalau begitu aku duluan"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Yg lebih tua lalu berbalik dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Ia berjalan dengan agak terburu buru. Sesampainya di lapangan parkir, dirinya malah disambut pekikan kecewa Jongin karena anak itu berharap Do Kyungsoo lah yg turun. Bukan dirinya.

"Mana Sehun?"

"Di gerbang. Beli susu nasional"

Oh iya. Susu nasional. Chanyeol lupa.

Lantas keduanya melangkah bersama menuju sepeda masing masing. Mengayuh nya menuju gerbang besar jauh didepan sana. Sesekali Chanyeol menggeleng heran melihat sosok Sehun yg nampak serius menikmati susunya dari kejauhan. Anak itu bahkan sudah pernah mimpi basah dan sering beronani, demi tuhan. Tapi masih saja rutin membeli susu nasional setiap pulang sekolah.

Terkadang ia tak mengerti kenapa dia harus mengiyakan takdir tuhan untuk bersahabat dengan makhluk makhluk 3D. Bukan manusia normal seperti yg orang lain punya.

"Loh? Bukannya itu Terompet tahun baru?"

Jongin menggumam. Menatap heran pada seorang siswi berambut merah maroon yg kini sedang berdiri disamping Sehun. Berbisik bisik serius.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan nya. Itu Yeri. Teman sekelas mereka. Orang yang Jongin panggil Terompet Tahun Baru.

"Sejak kapan Sehun akrab dengan monster galak penagih kas seperti dia?"

Pemuda Kim itu menggumam lagi. Lalu mempercepat kayuhan sepeda nya diikuti Chanyeol di belakang.

"Sedang apa Hoi?"

Jongin mengageti. Yeri menatap nya malas.

"Please, Jongin. Aku tak terbiasa dikageti makhluk halus sebelum tengah malam"

"Ya!"

Sebelum Jongin mendaratkan tangannya pada kepala Yeri, Sehun tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan memegang kedua pundak Chanyeol erat. Memposisikan kedua kaki panjangnya di sisi kanan dan kiri roda sepeda depannya. Wajah nya serius sekali.

"Eh, ada apa sih?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Jongin menganga.

Yeri memutuskan untuk segera berlalu karena ia tau mungkin ini akan sedikit serius.

"Sebelum kukatakan ada apa, berjanjilah satu hal"

Yang paling muda mulai bicara. Chanyeol dan Jongin masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Hey hey, jangan bertingkah menjijikkan oh sehun!"

"Diam kau, hitam. Aku perlu bicara pada Chanyeol. Bukan padamu"

"Ada apa sih?"

Chanyeol hendak turun dari sepeda nya. Tapi tangan Sehun menahan. Ia jadi semakin penasaran. Kepalanya sedikit menjulur untuk melihat apa yg ada di belakang Sehun tapi yg ia lihat hanyalah Jalan Raya dua arah yg ramah oleh kendaraan. Dan lagi lagi Sehun menahan.

"Jangan lihat apapun selain aku, Park"

"Ada apa bodoh? Jangan membuat lelucon kalau tidak lucu!"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Sehun memilih mengalah. Ia menghela nafas.

"Berjanjilah untuk berhenti menyukai dan mengharapkan pria yang kau sebut sebut sebagai jelmaan malaikat tadi siang. Berjanjilah, bro"

Ia berucap serius. Chanyeol terkekeh tapi dahinya masih terlipat heran.

"Kau bicara ap-

"Ya Tuhan!"

Belum juga ia menjawab kalimat aneh Sehun, Jongin yg berdiri membelakangi nya di samping Sehun tiba tiba memekik kaget. Lalu berbalik menghadapnya dengan wajah horor.

"I-itu.. It-itu-"

Ia tergagap dengan telunjuk kirinya yg menunjuk ke satu arah di sebrang jalan raya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas. Ia menyingkir dari hadapan Chanyeol, mengangkat kedua kakinya yg sejak tadi berada di sisi kanan dan kiri roda depan sepeda si Park.

Membiarkan Chanyeol melihat sendiri apa yg sudah membuat Jongin dan dirinya (tadi) terkejut.

3 detik memicingkan mata, Chanyeol menemukannya.

Dia, malaikat cantik itu, ada disana. Berdiri disamping sebuah Lamborghini hitam,

Berciuman panas dengan seorang pria yg dia kenal sebagai Guru Wu. Pengajar sejarah di sekolah nya.

Mendadak Chanyeol sesak oleh rasa sakit.

"Ja-jadi.. Orang yang kau sukai adalah pacara Guru Wu?"

Ia lega satu pertanyaan nya terwakili oleh Jongin karena lidah nya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan apapun.

Tapi kemudian gelengan kepala Sehun membuatnya kembali didera heran

"Tidak. Dia bukan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia bukan pacar Guru Wu, Jong"

"Lalu?"

"Dia-

Sehun nampak gugup

-dia Bee Byun"

"HAH?!"/"siapa?"

Jongin dan Chanyeol bertanya bersamaan. Bedanya, Jongin kini sedang menatap Sehun tak percaya dengan mulut dan kedua mata terbuka lebar. Tapi Chanyeol malah semakin mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Siapa itu Bee Byun? Kalian mengenal nya? Kenapa terkejut?"

Sumpah. Ini membuat Chanyeol bingung. Dia kaget, dia sedih, dia patah hati. Tapi kedua sahabatnya malah membuatnya penasaran dengan bersikap seperti ini.

"ah.. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya"

Sehun mengusap dahinya frustasi. Berpikir. Agak kesal juga karena Chanyeol terlalu polos untuk ukuran remaja seumurannya. Dia bahkan tak tau siapa itu Bee Byun? Yang benar saja.

"jelaskan, jong"

"tidak. Kau saja"

Keduanya sama sama memalingkan wajah.

"Kau saja, Jong"

"Kau saja, Hun. Nilai sastramu lebih tinggi dari punyaku"

"Angka dibelakang koma tidak dianggap, bodoh"

"Aku tak tega. Kau saja"

"Kau saj-

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti berargumen dan langsung menjelaskan siapa itu Bee Byun padaku dengan cepat?"

Chanyeol akhirnya membentak.

"Tak tahukah kalian bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?"

Ia berdecak.

"Justru karena kami tahu. Makanya kami tak ingin menjelaskan"

Jongin balas membentak.

Pria yg mereka sebut Bee Byun di sebrang sana sudah masuk kedalam mobil. Masih melanjutkan ciuman panas nya dengan Guru Wu. Chanyeol bisa melihat nya jelas karena kaca mobil terbuka lebar.

Chanyeol ingin menangis.

"Baik. Akan ku jelaskan"

Sehun berbalik. Menatap nya tepat di mata.

Sesaat ia menghirup udara. Menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Dia Bee Byun"

Jeda sejenak.

"Seorang pemuda yg terkenal di kalangan remaja dan pria dewasa sebagai seorang pekerja seks komersial. Penari strip. Pecandu seks yg tak bisa melewati satu hari pun tanpa bersenggama. Yang menjadi artis tetap salah satu situs porno terkenal. Sosok pria yg menjadi selingkuhan dan simpanan banyak orang. Ia bercinta dengan siapa saja yg membutuhkan. Dia... Dia murahan, yeol. Berhentilah. Berhenti berharap. Hentikan niatmu untuk mencari tahu tentang nya karena aku rasa kabar ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mu tau"

Chanyeol merasa beku. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa apa.

"Da-darimana.. Darimana kau mengetahuinya?"

Jantung nya berdetak menyakitkan.

"Yeri memberitahuku"

"Dia pasti berbohong"

"Kau tau dia tak pernah berbohong"

"Tapi-

"Yeri pernah memergoki Taeil, mantan pacarnya, bercinta dengan pria itu di dalam mobil. Yeri mengalaminya"

"Tidak mungkin-

"Tak ada yg tau seperti apa wajahnya sekalipun namanya begitu terkenal. Hanya orang yang yg pernah berurusan dan mengeluarkan uang untuknya yang tau"

Chanyeol terdiam. Mobil hitam di sebrang sudah menaikkan kacanya rapat rapat. Tapi belum ada perpindahan. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah gerakan aneh dari si mobil dan uap yg menempel di kaca. Menandakan ada sesuatu yg terjadi di dalam sana.

Otak Chanyeol mendadak kosong.

Ia bingung.

Ia tak tahu.

Hening menguasai selama beberapa saat. Chanyeol masih teguh memandangi mobil itu dengan wajah nanar. Sehun juga memperhatikan, tapi sesekali ia menggeleng heran. Tak percaya ada orang yang akan melakukan hal itu di pinggir jalan raya yg ramai. Jongin sibuk dengan kekhawatiran nya pada wajah melas sang sahabat.

"A-ayo berangkat. Ini sudah pukul tujuh malam. Game centernya akan tutup dua jam lagi"

Jongin berusaha mencairkan suasana yg tiba-tiba terasa canggung. Berjalan ke arah sepeda nya yg sejak tadi ia sandarkan ke dinding bangunan sekolahnya. Sehun melakukan hal yg sama beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Yeol,"

Sehun memanggil. Chanyeol tetap diam dengan pandangan lurus menatap mobil yg masih bergerak aneh.

Jongin mendesah.

"Ayolah, bro. Jangan seperti in-

"Aku pulang"

Dan Chanyeol memotong kalimatnya dengan cepat. Lalu mengayuh sepeda tak kalah cepat meninggalkan kedua sahabat nya yang masih terdiam dengan wajah lesu.

Malam itu, Chanyeol kembali ke rumah dengan kisah cinta pertama nya yg berakhir mengenaskan. Ada sebuah kenyataan tak masuk akal yg bersembunyi dibalik sayap cantik itu.

See?

Belum apa apa Chanyeol sudah sehancur ini.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued :")

.

.

.

.

.

.

First chap, super duper pendek. Just the basic story :")

Serius gw gumoh sndiri yank :"""")

Klean juga gumoh kan?

Ga ada review ga lanjut yaa *kedip cantiq

Review apa aja mau bilang jelek gaje apalah apalah monggo serius gw malah pengen digituin :""")

XD

See ya next chapter :v

Nb. Didedikasikan untuk makhluk2 tak kasat mata pejuang2 yg maksa ini dipublish :")

Btw this is ma' first. Moga klean ga muntah.

Lafyah :*


	2. II) AM I STILL?

**(2) AM I STILL**

Warning: T nyerempet M...

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah lewat seminggu, dan Park Chanyeol masih betah hidup dalam tatapan matinya.

Ia sungguhan patah hati.

Benar-benar patah hati sampai ia sendiri pun tak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan perihal perasaannya saat ini pada Sehun dan Jongin yg tak henti memarahinya sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Mereka tak akan mengerti.

"Serius, Yeol. Tidakkah kau pikir ini agak berlebihan?"

Apa Chanyeol bilang? Mereka tak akan mengerti.

"Diam, Hun. Aku sedang tak bernafsu untuk berdebat."

Dia menjawab asal. Lalu melipat kedua tangan dan menenggelamkan wajah kusutnya disana.

"Bukan begitu, bro."

Jongin turut angkat suara.

"Kau bahkan tak tahu namanya. Kau hanya bicara dengannya dalam sekejap waktu. Dan kau pun sekarang tahu dia sebenarnya siapa. Seperti apa. Lantas kau masih sedepresi ini?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kedua karibnya bergantian.

"Aku segalau ini, justru karena aku tahu siapa dia yg sebenarnya. Tidakkah kalian berpikir kesana?"

Jongin dan Sehun diam.

"Aku tak pernah jatuh Cinta. Dia yg pertama. Kalian tahu betapa excited nya aku saat menyadari perasaan ini? Aku teramat senang. Menciptakan banyak harapan dalam kepala. Lantas kala aku sudah mulai jatuh sedalam ini, sebuah kenyataan terkuak. Bahwa dia tak seindah kelihatannya. Bahwa dia bukan lelaki baik baik. Bahwa dia bukan malaikat seperti yg telah ku visualisasikan. Bisakah kalian bayangkan bagaimana kondisi perasaanku sekarang? Apa masih pantas kalian berkata ini agak berlebihan?"

Dia menjelaskan. Pelan namun tepat membidik hati kedua sahabatnya. Lantas kembali melesakkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan.

"Asal kalian tahu, aku juga tak berharap akan semenyedihkan ini. Aku pun berharap bisa begitu saja melupakannya dan menjalani hari-hari ku seperti biasa."

Suaranya sedikit tak jelas karena teredam kedua lengannya sendiri. Tapi Jongin dan Sehun masih mendengarnya jelas.

"Yeol,"

Sehun meletakkan satu telapak tangannya diatas pundak yg paling tinggi. Merasa tak enak sendiri setelah mencerna semua penjelasan itu.

"Maaf. Kami memang benar tak mengerti. Kami hanya tak bisa melihatmu begini terus, bro."

"Kesedihanmu itu menular. Kami seperti sedang putus Cinta juga setiap melihatmu."

Jongin baru saja ingin menambahkan kalimat maaf di akhir ucapannya sebagaimana Sehun, tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melemparkan sepotong kentang goreng pada wajahnya.

"Tidak usah sok melas. Tidak pantas."

Katanya, lantas terkekeh.

"Kurang ajar! Kupikir kau sudah menangis tadi."

Dan Jongin balas melemparkan kentang goreng miliknya pada wajah lesu itu.

Sehun buru buru mengangkat piring bulttak nya sebelum tercemari kentang2 bodoh itu.

Mereka tertawa seolah obrolan serius tadi tak pernah terjadi.

Chanyeol berhasil mencairkan suasana. Andai bukan karena tak ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya merasa bersalah dan terbebani, satu senyum pun tak akan pernah bisa ia keluarkan di saat saat seperti ini.

Berlebihan. Chanyeol tahu.

Sayang sekali memang itulah kenyataannya.

 **...**

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **...**

"Tidak mau tahu. Sampai di rumah nanti aku harus makan Deonjang Jigae buatan Bibi Ahn. Paham?"

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat pada sang kakak kala kalimat penutup itu meluncur santai. Alih alih mengumpat, dia malah menendang roda belakang sepeda Sehun sampai anak itu terlonjak kaget dan memakinya.

"Iya, kakakku yang cantik. iyaaaa"

Sedikit tekanan dia berikan. Dan kakak nya di sebrang sana memekik senang lantas memutus sambungan dengan cepat tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Sudah biasa. Park Yoora yg tengah mengandung memanglah merepotkan.

"Mengidam apa lagi kakakmu?"

Tanya Sehun sambil menaiki sepeda dan mulai mengayuh. Chanyeol menyusul disampingnya.

"Akan pulang ke rumah dengan alasan rindu ibu, ingin makan Donjang Jigae Bibi Ahn, ingin aku yg belikan, ingin tidur di kamarku nanti malam, ingin segalanya."

Dia menjawab asal. Kesal pula. Duh Tuhan, kalau bukan karena orang tua nya yang mengancam akan menjual semua gitarnya jika ia tak menuruti permintaan sang kakak, Chanyeol pastilah sudah tak peduli.

Masa bodoh kalaupun nanti keponakannya akan terus mengeluarkan liur sampai tua.

"Kasihan. Salah sendiri punya kakak."

"Kau juga punya kakak, hun. Berkacalah."

"Yaa setidaknya kakakku tidak hamil dan tidak akan pernah bisa hamil. Dia pihak yang menghamili, asal kau tahu."

Sehun terbahak sendiri. Chanyeol tak menggubris. Anak itu memang punya penyakit gila yg hanya akan muncul kala matahari terbenam. Namanya apa Chanyeol tak tahu. Jadi tolong jangan terlalu peduli.

Dia gila saat sudah tak ada orang. Biarkan.

"HOY, HITAM!"

Sehun berteriak kejam.

Kim Jongin di gerbang sana menoleh sebentar atas teriakan itu. Tapi setelah lihat siapa yg memanggil, dia merotasikan bola mata dan hadap depan lagi.

Lanjut mengobrol dengan pujaan hati.

Iya. Kyungsoo.

Kau pikir siapa? Krystal?

"Kalau malam ini aku tidak bisa, Kak."

Si adik kelas menatapnya dengan tak enak hati. Jongin mengajak makan malam dan ia tak bisa mengiyakan.

"Ah, begitu ya.."

Jongin tersenyum paksa. Sedikit kecewa, sebenarnya. Tapi ia mencoba mengerti.

(Ya. Pura-pura gentle dihadapan crush itu perlu, kawan)

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kak. Kita bisa pergi lain kali kan?"

Dan semua rasa kecewa itu menguap ke udara begitu saja. Jongin terpana oleh tatapan polos penuh harapnya. Oh tuhan, kapan dia bisa punya keberanian untuk menyatakan Cinta dan menjadikan anak ini sebagai kekasihnya?

Jongin pengecut. Dia sudah tahu. Tak usah diingatkan.

"Tak apa, Kyungsoo. Aku mengerti. Kita bisa pergi lain kali."

"Janji?"

lihatlah siapa yg lebih bersemangat sekarang.

Dammit.

Jongin berusaha mati-matian menahan teriakan bahagia.

"J-janji. Aku janji, Soo."

Dan ia jadi terlihat bodoh dengan anggukan ribut serta senyum lebar itu. Menanggapinya, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, Kak. Sampai jumpa besok."

Jongin membalas ucapan selamat tinggalnya dengan anggukan dan lambaian tangan. Si pujaan hati mulai melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sopan dua kali ke arah kanan dan kirinya.

Dia mengernyit heran. Lantas berbalik badan dan mendengus menemukan Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol disana. Sedang menatapnya intens dengan wajah menyebalkan. Jadi sadari tadi Jongin tak sendiri?

"Tidak jadi kencan?"

sehun memulai.

"Tidak jadi confess?"

Chanyeol melanjutkan sambil menahan tawa.

"Dinner nya batal?"

"Makan malamnya tetap dengan monggu ya?"

"Kenapa aku kasihan, ya?"

"Prihatin boleh tidak?"

"Ingin tertawa tapi kata orang kau sahabatku."

"Ingin menghina tapi takut kena karma."

"Ingin-

"KE NERAKA SAJA KALIAN BERDUA!"

Dan setelahnya, Chanyeol serta Sehun harus benar-benar mengebut supaya bisa pulang selamat tanpa benjolan sedikitpun karena Kim Jongin sedang dalam mode gilanya;

Melempar Batu sambil mengumpat. Sesekali tertawa saat melihat kedua karibnya hampir menabrak trotoar atau dimaki sopir taksi.

Yeah. Beginilah gaya galau nya Jongin. Belajarlah untuk terbiasa.

 **...**

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **...**

Rumah makan sederhana milik Keluarga Paman Ahn sudah jadi langganan Keluarga Chanyeol sejak lama. Teramat lama sampai Chanyeol tak lagi malu untuk berhutang.

Dia lupa bahwa hari ini dia sedang tak bawa uang. Makan siang tadi dia bayar pakai Kartu debit.

(Kantin sekolahnya bergaya food court. Tidak usah iri, ya)

"Aku sungguh lupa, bi. Aku janji besok sebelum berangkat ke sekolah aku akan mampir kesini terlebih dahulu untuk membayarnya. Oh- atau nanti malam saja? Iya! Aku akan kemari nanti malam sebelum berangkat ke cafe. Ya? Kumohon bi?"

Dia mengekori Bibi Ahn yg tengah sibuk kesana kesini menyiapkan pesanan Yoora di dapur.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk berhenti memohon, Chanyeol? Tidak apa-apa. Bayar kapan saja kau mau."

Si wanita paruh baya itu berdecak kesal. Pasalnya keluarga Chanyeol sudah dikenalnya dengan teramat baik. Berhutang segini saja benar-benar bukan masalah baginya.

"Ini. Sudah kutambahkan seporsi Jjampong kesukaanmu."

Katanya dengan senyum teduh seraya mengulurkan satu handbag penuh makanan pada Chanyeol. Diterima dengan sebuah cengiran lebar dan suara "Waaaaah" yg ceria.

"Jjampong nya gratis, bi? Sungguhan?"

Bola mata besar itu berbinar senang. Bibi Ahn berdecak sekali lagi lantas tertawa.

"Iya. Spesial untukmu."

Jawabnya, dan Chanyeol kembali berseru gembira.

"Terimakasih, Bibi. Tunggu aku besok pagi, oke?"

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari dapur. Tak banyak pengunjung yg datang karena belum terlalu petang. Semua orang masih beraktifitas.

Di dekat meja kasir yang ditempati Paman Ahn Chanyeol berhenti. Menunjukkan senyum lebarnya pada kedua paruh baya itu.

Hendak berpamitan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Bibi, Paman. Sampai jumpa bes-

"BIBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Tapi urung karena satu teriakan dari arah pintu masuk menginterupsi.

"BIBIIIIII BIBIIIIIIII"

Sekali lagi teriakan nyaring itu terdengar. Cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol membalik badan.

Dan seketika kedua manik matanya membola.

Itu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun.

Yang mengganggu pikirannya seminggu terakhir ini.

Iya, Baekhyun.

 _Bee Byun_.

Disana.

Dekat dengannya.

 _Seperti bisa diraih._

Tuhan, ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Bibi lihatlaaaah."

Sosoknya melangkah terburu Buru menghampiri Bibi Ahn yg memandangnya heran. Di pelukannya ada seekor Persia Peaknose berwana abu-abu yang tampak lemas. Sekali lihat saja semua orang pastilah tahu bahwa kucing manis itu sedang tak sehat.

"Bibi, Tolong akuuuu~ Lihatlah! Lihat! Pamaaan~ lihat kesiniiii."

Dia panik. Memperlihatkan kucingnya pada Bibi Ahn lalu pada Paman Ahn yg hanya mengerutkan dahi sebentar pertanda bingung tapi kembali mengahadap depan karena ada pengunjung yg hendak membayar.

"Ron ku sakit bibiiiiii bagaimana iniii?"

Baekhyun merengek. Kedua sipitnya tampak merah. Bibi Ahn membawa si kucing -yg ternyata bernama Ron- pada pelukannya. Dan ia sedikit terhenyak.

"Tubuhnya panas sekali, Baekhyun!"

Yang lebih tua ikut panik. Dihadapannya Baekhyun merengek semakin keras. Menghentakkan kaki. Menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Mengeluarkan suara seperti tangisan sungguhan.

Ditempatnya, Chanyeol masih mematung. Masih terlalu shock atas segala apa yg dilihatnya.

Baekhyun, Kucing itu, Hubungan Baekhyun dengan Bibi Ahn, semua berputar enggan pergi dari kepala.

Ia bahagia. Tak perlu munafik lagi. Dia merindu lelaki itu begitu dalam. Begitu banyak.

Tapi ia pun masih sakit hati. Kenyataan pahit itu menamparnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Mengingatkannya untuk berhenti menumbuhkan asa. Menyadarkannya untuk membuang setumpuk harapan yg pernah tercipta.

 _Dia bukan orang yang tepat._

 _Berhenti menatapnya dengan binar kagum itu._

 _Tapi ia Indah._

Bahkan saat tengah merengek seperti saat ini, ia tetap Indah.

 _Aku mengaguminya._

 _Tidak boleh._

Chanyeol menggeleng kepala. Meninggalkan pergolakan hatinya dengan cepat.

Perasaannya mungkin memang sudah tergores luka malam itu. Tapi ia juga tak ingin pergi membuang asanya secepat ini.

 _Aku ingin tetap mencinta._

Ketulusannya menang.

 _Biarkan aku bertahan._

Dan hati kecilnya memantabkan keputusan.

"A- ada apa dengan kucingmu?"

Gugup dan dentuman jantung tak tahu malu mengawali. Chanyeol melangkah dua kali. Mendekat pada si Cantik yg masih terlihat bersedih.

"Oh astaga. Aku bahkan melupakanmu, Chanyeol. Maafkan bibi oke? Kucing nakal ini membuatku panik."

Bibi Ahn menyahuti sambil mengusap lengan atasnya. Ia tersenyum menenangkan.

"Dia siapa, bibi?"

Baekhyun mencicit. Mengambil alih Ron nya dari dekapan sang Bibi dan memandang Chanyeol heran.

 _Tentu. Kau pasti sudah melupakanku._

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil pada kata hatinya sendiri.

"Dia ini Chanyeol, Putra temanku."

Bibi Ahn memperkenalkan. Baekhyun dengar. Tapi ia masih diam dengan pandangan yg tak lepas sedetikpun dari lelaki tinggi berseragam SMA dihadapannya.

Chanyeol jadi canggung sendiri.

"Berikan dia padaku. Mungkin aku bisa bantu mengurangi demamnya."

Dan dengan sedikit keberanian Chanyeol mengambil alih Ron dari gendongan majikannya.

Jantungnya seperti tersengat listrik saat kulitnya tak sengaja bersinggungan dengan kulit sang pujaan.

Chanyeol menggila.

"Sejak kapan dia demam?"

Kini fokusnya sedikit demi sedikit benarlah terfokus pada si Kucing. Ia pergi ke meja nomor delapan belas yg kebetulan kosong dan refleks Baekhyun mengikuti.

Bibi Ahn hanya memandang mereka bingung lantas kembali ke dapur. Dia tahu Chanyeol mungkin memang bisa membantu. Anak bungsu keluarga Park itu pecinta binatang, seingatnya.

"Ka- kau.. Bisa menyembuhkannya?"

Yang lebih kecil bertanya penasaran. Wajahnya sungguh terlihat tak tenang.

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipinya karena gemas.

"Mungkin tak akan bisa sembuh total. Aku hanya akan membantu. Aku juga punya kucing di rumah."

Dia menjawab dengan nada santai.

 _Atau lebih tepatnya, Berusaha terdengar santai._

Terasa seperti mimpi. Bicara dengan sosoknya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Ia gemetar, jujur saja.

"Boleh minta tolong?"

Itu pertanyaan pertamanya setelah sibuk mengecek kondisi Ron dengan teliti.

"Oh- tentu! Tentu saja. Apa yg bisa kulakukan?"

Baekhyun terlihat sangat tidak sabar.

"Tolong pinjamkan kipas angin kecil pada Bibi Ahn. Bisa?"

"O-oke. Tunggu sebentar."

Pemuda mungil itu melangkah cepat meninggalkannya setelah tersenyum gugup. Chanyeol memandang punggungnya yg menjauh dengan binar hangat.

 _Dia tak terlihat seperti orang buruk._

 _Mungkin Sehun berbohong._

 _Dia orang baik._

Tapi kejadian malam itu di pinggir jalan Raya juga bukan pula sebuah mimpi.

Matanya menyaksikan sendiri.

Sakit yg ia alami nyata terasa.

Sampai detik ini pun masih, sejujurnya.

"Haaahhhh"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dadanya sesak oleh berbagai perasaan yg tumpang tindih oleh pertemuan tak disengaja ini.

"Baik, mari fokus pada kucing Malang ini Park."

Dia bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Berjongkok di lantai dan meletakkan Ron disana. Salah satu cara menurunkan suhu tubuh kucing kala demam.

"Diam sebentar, manis."

Ia berusaha untuk tetap meletakkan Ron di lantai meski kucing abu-abu itu tampak enggan. Chanyeol mengerti. Saat sedang sakit begini, seekor kucing akan lebih suka bermanja dengan majikannya.

"Pintar. Diamlah seperti ini dulu, oke?"

Tangan besarnya mengusap pelan Ron yg kini telah menyamankan diri di lantai. Kedua mata dan hidung kecilnya berair. Chanyeol menatapnya iba.

"Ini kipas nya-"

Baekhyun yg baru saja datang dengan sebuah kipas angin kecil berwarna kuning nampak terkejut mendapati Chanyeol sedang berjongkok di bawah dan Ron nya yg tidur dengan ekor melingkar di atas lantai.

"Apa yg kau lakukan disitu? Apa tak apa membiarkan Ron kedinginan di lantai? Bukankah itu akan membuatnya semakin demam?"

Dia bertanya cepat. Menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah agak kesal.

Yang ditatap hanya terkekeh geli dan menjelaskan.

"Kucing dan manusia berbeda. Saat demam, ia butuh segala sesuatu yg dingin untuk menurunkan suhu tubuhnya."

Si pemuda Byun masih diam. Sedikit tak percaya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia turut berjongkok juga menatap Ron dengan binar khawatir.

Chanyeol mengambil kipas angin mini itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Menghidupkannya. Lalu mengarahkan anginnya pada sekujur tubuh Ron pelan pelan.

2 menit diam begitu, tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri. Membuat Baekhyun mendongak dengan tatapan tanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku akan ambil sesuatu ke dapur dulu. Kau tunggu saja disini, oke?"

"T-tidak. Aku saja."

Baekhyun ikut berdiri.

"Katakan padaku apa yg kau butuhkan. Biar aku saja yang ambil."

Dia berkata yakin.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak. Tak apa. Biar aku saja. Kau temani Ron disini. Aku tak akan lama."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, pemuda tinggi itu melangkah pergi menuju dapur. Meninggalkan si kecil yg kini tampak mengerucut sebal seraya kembali berjongkok.

"Aku kan jadi tak enak hati."

Dia menggerutu. Menggantikan tugas Chanyeol tadi mengipasi Ron.

"Sebenarnya dia siapa sih? Kenapa aku seperti pernah lihat?"

Lagi. Baekhyun menggerutu kecil. Seolah tengah berbicara pada kucingnya.

Sesekali wajahnya akan mendekat untuk mencium kepala Ron. Dia baru memilikinya 2 Bulan. Dan ini adalah pertama kali Ron sakit selama hidup bersamanya.

"Jangan sakit, Ron. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu..."

Menyandarkan satu sisi pipinya pada lutut, dia meletakkan kipas kecil itu di depan perut Ron dan menggunakan tangannya mengusap tubuh Ron yang masih terasa panas.

Beberapa saat setelahnya Chanyeol datang dengan satu baskom penuh berisi kotak kotak es batu, satu handuk kecil, beberapa lembar tisu, dan beberapa plastik bening.

Meletakkannya diatas lantai tempatnya tadi berjongkok dan kembali ke dalam dengan langkah cepat. Kemudian kembali lagi dengan satu mangkok kecil berisi air.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Baekhyun dibuat bingung sendiri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan es itu?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Hanya memasukkan satu kotak es pada sebuah plastik dan menggulungnya.

"Ini yang akan kulakukan."

Dia tersenyum. Meletakkan mangkok air dihadapan wajah Ron. Berharap si Kucing mau meminumnya. Lantas meletakkan es batu yg sudah terbungkus plastik itu di bawah cakar kakinya. Membalutnya dengan tisu halus agar tak lepas. Melakukan hal sama pada cakar Ron yg lain.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi. Mulutnya terbuka hendak protes. Tapi sebelum terjadi, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memotong.

"Ini juga ampuh untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh. Tenang saja. Aku tak akan menyakitinya."

Ia terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi pasrah si Byun yang begitu lucu. Lantas memasukkan sisa es batu pada handuk putih. Membuat satu buntalan dan meletakkannya disekujur tubuh Ron pelan pelan.

"Sebenarnya ada yg lebih ampuh dari ini untuk menurunkan demamnya."

Chanyeol berusaha memulai obrolan.

Ia tersenyum lega mendapati Ron menegakkan kepala dan meminum airnya.

"Apa itu?"

Dan sepertinya Baekhyun tertarik.

"Memandikannya. Itu akan lebih cepat kurasa. Tapi sebaiknya lakukan itu saat dia sedang tenang dan tidak rewel."

Ia tersenyum lagi di ujung kalimatnya. Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Akan kucoba nanti dirumah."

Katanya dengan satu senyum tak yakin.

"Sejak kapan dia demam?"

"Tadi siang kurasa."

Wajah cantiknya cemberut. Chanyeol terkikik pelan.

"Aku tak tahu dia akan sakit. Dia bahkan masih berkeliaran dengan riang kemarin malam."

Baekhyun mulai bercerita. Chanyeol memilih untuk diam untuk mendengarkan suaranya lebih lama.

"Aku baru tahu tadi. Itupun temanku yang memberitahu."

"Temanmu?"

"Iya. Ron menelusup masuk kedalam selimut saat kami tidur. Dan tubuhnya yang panas mengenai dada temanku sehingga dia terbangun. Aku tak tahu apa-apa sampai ia memberitahuku. Aku tak mudah bangun kalau sudah terlelap."

Hening setelah itu.

Chanyeol merasakan lidahnya gatal ingin bertanya apakah dia tinggal seorang diri atau tidak. Tapi ia urungkan pada akhirnya.

"Ron juga muntah di pakaian temanku yg memang berserakan di lantai. Dan itu sangatlah membuatku panik sehingga langsung membawanya kesini alih alih ke dokter hewan."

Dia melanjutkan.

Chanyeol meneguk salivanya paksa.

 _Berserakan di lantai._

"Dia bahkan tak henti mengeong saat kami melakukan sex tadi siang. Tapi bodohnya aku tak menyadari."

Tepat setelah itu, kedua matanya membola.

Ia tak ingin terlalu kelihatan terkejut tapi tak bisa.

 _Kau bahkan sudah tahu dan masih saja terkejut._

Ia berbicara dalam hati pada diri sendiri. Mengolok.

 _Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa mendengarnya langsung akan semenyakitkan ini._

"Kenapa?"

Rupanya ekspresi kaget itu disadari oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau asing ya, dengan hal-hal semacam itu?"

Dia bertanya dengan santai. Chanyeol ingin berkata iya sebanyak mungkin tapi ia tahu bahwa menjaga perasaan orang lain adalah yg paling utama.

Maka dari itu, meski rasanya sungguhlah berat ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar.

"T-tidak kok. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa asing. Itu sudah biasa. Itu hal yang biasa."

Dia menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan yg lebih kecil. Pura-pura sibuk dengan Ron.

"Oh. Kukira kau akan merasa jijik dan pergi berlalu begitu saja. Syukurlah kalau begitu."

 _Nyatanya aku memang ingin sekali pergi karena sakit hati._

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Menunduk juga dan mengusap kepala Ron dengan telapaknya.

Tak sadar bahwa kini Chanyeol sedang berusaha mati matian untuk bertahan disana.

Dan mirisnya, tak sampai semenit kemudian Chanyeol benarlah melepas pegangannya pada buntalan es itu. Meletakkannya dilantai dan berdiri.

Dia belum terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini.

"Mau pergi ya?"

Baekhyun turut berdiri. Ada nada sedikit tak rela dalam suaranya. Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

Ia Ingin pergi tanpa membuatnya tersinggung.

"Aku lupa menjemput adikku. Ini sudah sangat petang. Aku pasti terlambat."

Dia melihat jam tangannya pura-pura. Menggaruk kepala yg tak gatal.

"Oh. Maaf ya. Aku yg menghambatmu."

Baekhyun memandangnya tak enak hati. Buru-buru ia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tak apa. Aku senang bisa membantu."

"Tetap saja kau terlambat. Adikmu pasti sudah menunggu lama. Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa. Sungguhan. Berhentilah meminta maaf."

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa kecil.

 _Dia meminta maaf atas kebohonganmu._

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya."

Mulai melangkah untuk pergi, ia melambaikan tangan ragu-ragu.

 _Cepatlah pergi sebelum dia meminta maaf lebih banyak padahal kau hanya bicara omong kosong._

"Tunggu dulu-

Dan baru tiga langkah ia ambil, Baekhyun menahannya dengan sebuah panggilan.

"Ya?"

Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

 _Kau mengingatku_.

Senyum lebarnya muncul lagi.

"Sekitar seminggu lalu, di Garosugil. Kau menolongku sesaat setelah di serempet sepeda."

Jantungnya berdebar hanya karena melihat Baekhyun menyatukan alis. Dia berusaha mengingat. Dan Chanyeol bahagia.

"Oh!"

Pekikan kecil itu membuatnya tersenyum lebih cerah.

"Aku ingat. Saat itu aku sudah coba memanggimu tapi kau tak dengar. Iya kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu disini. Malah kau jadi penolongku sekarang."

Ia tersenyum. Sangat manis. Maniknya menyipit cantik.

Chanyeol ingin menghentikan waktu kalau diperbolehkan.

"B-baik. Kalau begitu aku pergi. Dan.. Jangan lupa bawa Ron ke dokter."

Tapi ia tetap harus pergi guna menghindari obrolan yg lebih menyakitkan lainnya.

"Oke. Akan kulakukan besok. Hati-hati. Sampai jumpa lagi, Chanyeol!"

Di parkiran depan, ia menaiki sepedanya dengan dentuman gila yg tak kunjung berhenti.

Baekhyun memanggil namanya.

Dan itu sungguh terdengar Indah.

"Argh, aku bisa sinting lama lama."

Dengan kayuhan cepat dia benar-benar pergi dari sana. Sambil mengayuh ia berpikir, bagaimana mungkin dua perasaan yg saling bertentangan bisa tinggal bersama di hatinya yg hanya satu?

Tadi dia meyakinkan hati untuk tetap bertahan dengan perasaanya, tapi mendengar Baekhyun menyinggung sex nya sedikit saja rasanya sudah sesakit ini.

Namun kemudian ia terbang lagi hanya dengan fakta bahwa Baekhyun mengingatnya. Lalu ia menggila hanya karena Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

"Serius. Aku mungkin memang sudah gila."

Dia berbicara sendiri. Mendecak kesal. Mengacak rambutnya.

 _Cepat buat keputusan._

 _Bertahan dan belajar untuk terbiasa,_

Dan yg perlu ia lakukan besok adalah mendatangi Bibi Ahn untuk bertanya mengenai Baekhyun lebih banyak. Sepertinya Bibi Ahn kenal.

 _Atau melupakannya dan menghempas perasaan ini._

Mumpung masih belum terlalu dalam. Saat diberi kesempatan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, ia hanya perlu bersikap biasa.

 _Aku bukan pengecut._

 _Cepat buat keputusan_.

Sekali lagi, mumpung masih belum terlalu dalam.

"Tapi senyumnya benar-benar mengganggu. Apa yg harus kulakukan?"

 **...**

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **...**

Sehun baru saja datang dan melepas tali sepatunya saat Miho tiba-tiba saja keluar rumah sambil menyeringai aneh.

"Apa?"

Ia bertanya dengan dahi mengerut. Miho berjalan melewatinya dan pergi ke garasi mobil.

"Ada paketan dari Xiaolu mu."

Sehun menatapnya kaget.

"Serius?!"

Ia sudah melepas sepatunya dan memakai sandal rumah. Miho sudah memasuki mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Bersiap pergi.

"Iya."

"Apa isinya?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya baca suratnya."

"Yaah.. Aku penasar- Ya! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu membaca suratku- HOI SIALAN KAU! JANGAN KABUR KAU, BRENGSEK!"

Didalam mobil Miho terkikik geli. Pergi begitu saja setelah membuat sang adik memaki dan mengumpatnya.

"Kubalas kau nanti. Sialan."

Sehun menggerutu sebal memasuki rumah. Membanting pintu sambil berteriak "Aku pulang" dengan keras. Mendapat lemparan piringan hitam dari sang ayah yang bisa ia tangkap dengan baik.

"Dimana paket untukku?!"

Dia menaiki tangga.

"Kau bertanya pada siapa?! "

Ibunya balas berteriak.

"Ini universal! Untuk siapa saja yang tahu!"

Ia menjawab tak kalah keras.

"Dikamarmu, Anak Durhaka!"

Dan yg menjawab malah ayahnya.

"Oke! Terimakasih Boss!"

Sesaat setelahnya, Sehun segera memasuki kamar dengan senyum secerah Mentari. Melempar tasnya asal lantas melompat ke atas ranjang. Mendudukkan diri didepan sebuah kotak besar berwarna putih pualam. Kedua telapak tangannya ia gosokkan bersemangat.

"Tahan dirimu, Oh Sehun. Tahan dirimu. Tahan dirimu. Tahan dirimu."

Ia bicara sendiri sambil berusaha membuka kotak itu pelan-pelan agar ada kesan dramatis.

"TAPI AKU TAK SABAR LAGI!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan bodoh itu, ia mengangkat tutup kotaknya dengan cepat.

Matanya berbinar menemukan sebuah syal abu-abu muda terlipat rapi disana. Ada surat juga. Masih belum dibuka. Miho berbohong.

Pertama ia mengambil suratnya. Membacanya dengan senyum yg semakin lebar.

 _"Hai, Shixun. Lama tak mengirimkan kabar. Sudah dua minggu, ya? Kkkk ^^_

 _Maaf. Aku sibuk dengan kuliahku. Kau pasti menunggu :"( jangan kesal, ya._

 _Kali ini apa yg Xiaolu berikan?_

 _Yup~ sebuah syal! :D_

 _Musim dingin memang masih lama. Tapi tak apa. Aku akan lebih sibuk lagi menjelang Natal nanti. Jadi kubuatkan sekarang._

 _Iya. Aku membuatnya sendiri. Jangan dibuang ya~_

 _Kau harus memakainya, oke? Meski tak seberapa Indah, kau harus tetap memakainya._

 _Jiayou, Shixun. Sampai sini saja ya. Tak banyak yg terjadi untuk kuceritakan. Kutunggu surat balasanmu. Bye :*_

 _,,,_

 _Xiaolu"_

 _._

"YATUHAAAAAAAAAAAN"

Sehun menjungkalkan diri kebelakang setelah mengambil syal itu. Memeluknya erat dan berguling guling diatas kasurnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Tuhaaaaaan"

Ia berteriak lagi. Lantas mendudukkan diri. Memandangi syal itu dengan haru. Xiaolu nya memang yang terbaik.

By the way, kalau kalian tak tahu siapa itu Xiaolu, maka jawabannya adalah, dia sahabat Sehun.

Sahabat sejak kecil. Tapi berpisah karena Sehun dan keluarganya harus pindah ke korea lagi setelah sekitar 5 tahun menetap di Beijing.

Ayahnya dipindahtugaskan saat Sehun berusia 2 tahun. Xiaolu tetangganya. Dia lelaki yg manis. 3 tahun lebih tua darinya tapi lebih pendek pula.

Ini adalah tahun kesebelas yg ia lalui dengan saling berkirim surat dan bertukar hadiah.

Dan sudah sebelas tahun pula ia hidup dalam kubangan penasaran karena Xiaolu tak pernah mau mengirimkan fotonya. Dia selalu bilang dia malu. Dia jelek. Dia tak semanis dulu saat masih kecil. Sehun frustasi dengan seluruh kerendah dirian itu.

Demi tuhan, Xiaolu benar-benar Indah. Sehun berani bertaruh.

Juga, tak ada SMS, Kakao Talk, atau yang lain. Xiaolu sendiri yg meminta untuk berhubungan melalui surat. Dia memang suka berkirim surat sejak masih belia. Dulu Sehun pernah marah dan mogok bicara dengannya hanya karena Xiaolu terlalu sibuk menulis dan mengirim surat untuk puluhan sahabat penanya di berbagai belahan dunia.

Dia unik. Dia Xiaolu nya. Sehun menyukainya.

Mencintainya diam-diam. Sudah lama.

Jangan kaget.

Hanya Jongin, Chanyeol, dan keluarganya yg tahu.

Itulah mengapa ia tak pernah pacaran sampai detik ini. Hanya flirting flirting saja seperti orang idiot. Xiaolu berjanji akan pindah ke korea saat sudah lulus S1 nanti. Dia ingin melanjutkan pendidikan masternya di Seoul.

Sudah. Itu saja. Kalian tak perlu tahu banyak tentangnya. Sehun tak ingin kalian jatuh Cinta padanya.

"Oke. Jadi, apa yg harus kuberikan sebagai hadiah balik?"

Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan ke arah cermin besar lemarinya. Memasang Syal itu di leher. Jas seragam sekolahnya masih belum dilepas.

Dia terlihat bodoh, asal kau tahu.

"Coklat?"

Sehun mulai mondar-mandir.

"Ah, tidak. Aku sudah sering memberinya Coklat."

"Boneka?"

Menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu terlalu norak. Itu sangat Jongin sekali."

Berpikir lagi.

"Apa kuberi Syal juga ya?"

Dia berhenti mondar-mandir. Lantas menjentikkan jarinya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Iya! Kuberi syal saja. Nanti saat musim dingin, dia akan pakai syal pemberianku, dan aku akan melewati hari dengan syal buatannya. Oh yatuhan romantis sekali itu. Pintar sekali sih aku ini? Ck... Heran."

Sehun tertawa sendiri. Melepas syalnya dan melipatnya kembali. Meletakkannya diatas bantal dengan hati-hati seolah itu adalah bayi yg baru lahir.

Berlebihan.

Biarkan.

"Tapi- aku kan tak tahu bagaimana caranya merajut."

Dia menghela nafas lesu. Mengerucut sok imut sambil menghempaskan diri diatas sofa dekat jendela.

"Minta buatkan pada ibu? Dia pasti minta imbalan."

Mengetuk dahinya dengan telunjuk, Sehun berusaha keras mendapat jawaban.

Hingga akhirnya, ia menegakkan tubuh dan bertepuk tangan satu kali. Pertanda sudah menemukan solusi.

"Oke. Surga ditelapak kaki ibu. Minta bantuan padanya dan jalan hidupmu akan terang, Oh Sehun."

Ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tak ada pilihan lain. Ibunya one and only.

"Ibuuuuuu"

Dia berteriak dari arah tangga. Sedikit berlari dan tiba di dapur dengan senyum innocent.

Ibunya sedang bersandar pada kulkas sambil memakan apel. Menunggu menu terakhirnya -sup iga- matang.

"Apa?"

Sehun hanya nyengir lebar mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia mendekat. Lalu berlutut dan mengatupkan kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Ananda datang untuk meminta bantuan, Wahai yg tercantik yg pernah dilahirkan."

Ritual wajib meminta bantuan ibu. Diajari langsung oleh ayahnya.

"Bantuan apa?"

Sang ibu masih santai mengunyah apel. Sesekali mendekat mengintip sup iganya.

"Calon menantumu di Beijing sana mengirimkan sebuah Syal untuk musim dingin. Dan anandamu yg tampan ini ingin menjadi seorang kekasih yang peka dan baik hati. Berkenankah ibunda membantu membuatkan Syal untuknya?"

"Berdiri."

Nyonya Oh memerintah. Dia juga sudah masuk kedalam peran ini dengan baik saking seringnya sang suami dan kedua Putranya melakukan hal bodoh begini setiap minta bantuan.

"Apa imbalannya?"

Ia menggigit apel besar-besar.

"Nilai A di ulangan harian matematika."

Sehun menjawab mantab.

Idiot begini, dia pakarnya hitung menghitung di angkatannya. Jangan salah. Chanyeol dan Jongin jauh dibawah mata kakinya.

"A di ulangan harian Matematika dan Fisika."

Sang ibu menambahkan. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Oke. A di Matematika dan A- di Fisika."

Ia menawar. Pasalnya pelajaran Fisika itu ada di jam terakhir setiap hari Selasa Rabu dan Jumat. Jam jam tidurnya Sehun. Buku catatannya sudah lama kosong. Serius.

"Kau tidak mau, tidak ada bantuan."

Nyonya Oh memutuskan. Sehun segera memasang wajah melas lagi.

"Ayolah, bu. Bantu aku kali ini saja."

"Bantu saja dia. Ini juga untuk masa depannya."

Sang ayah menyahut dari ruang makan.

"Nah. Pak tua saja tahu."

Sehun berkata asal.

"HOI!"

"Bercanda, Boss."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Satu sandal tak jadi melayang. Tuan Oh kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan wisata kulinernya pada makanan makanan yg sudah tersedia.

"Ayolah bu-

"Tidak sebelum kau mengiyakan permintaanku."

"Yang lain saja lah, bu. Buku fisikaku sedang dipinjam Chanyeol. Sudah lama tidak dikembalikan. Mana bisa aku belajar secepat itu sedangkan ulangan fisika diadakan 2 hari lagi."

Sekarang ia berlutut dihadapan ibunya. Mengarang cerita dengan menumbalkan sahabat sendiri. Menggenggam tangan kiri sang ibu dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat buat.

"Oke. Yang lain."

Nyonya Oh menjawab. Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Nilai A di ulangan keterampilan Menggambar minggu depan."

Dia tahu seluruh jadwal ulangan harian anaknya. Jangan remehkan.

"Oh demi tuhan, bu. Harus berapa kali kubilang aku tak akan pernah mungkin mendapatkan A di mata pelajaran itu? Aku tak punya bakat dibidang itu, Bu. Nilai C saja untung untungan."

"Berlajarlah, bodoh. Aku malu pada Ibu Chanyeol dan ibu Jongin tiap kali berkumpul dan mereka membicarakan kemampuan menggambar anak anak mereka yg luar biasa. Kau ini sudah berteman 5 tahun dengan mereka tapi tetap saja tak bisa tertular bakat itu."

"Itu bakat alamiah Bu, ya tuhan. Kalau bakat alamiah bisa menular sudah dari dulu aku memilih untuk bersahabat dengan Goo jun pyo atau Bruno Mars saja supaya kaya Raya tujuh turunan dan memiliki suara yg Indah."

Sehun bersungut-sungut. Di meja makan sana sang Ayah terbahak seraya berteriak "ibumu memang bodoh" berkali kali.

"Yasudah tak ada pilihan lain. Nilai A di matematika dan fisika atau tidak sama sekali."

Keputusan sudah final.

Sehun memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam.

Demi Xiaolu nya, tak apa.

"Oke. A di matematika dan fisika. Oke."

Dia bangkit berdiri. Ibunya mengulurkan tangan.

"Call?"

"Call."

"Yeobo cepat kemari! Kau jadi saksinya!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Kebiasaan ibunya saat ia atau Miho menjanjikan sesuatu. Harus ada sang ayah sebagai saksi.

"Sebentar. Tahan dulu jabat tangannya. Biar ku foto."

Ayahnya datang dengan kamera hp yg menyala.

Sehun memutar bola mata lagi. Yang ini kebiasaan ayahnya tiap ibunya meminta dia untuk jadi saksi mata.

#KeepStrongOhSehun

Tak usah khawatir. Dia tak akan bunuh diri hanya karena frustasi memiliki orang tua seperti ini.

"Oke. Selesai."

Tuan Oh kembali ke meja makan. Nyonya Oh kembali sibuk dengan sup iganya yg kini sudah matang.

"Beri ibu waktu 4 hari. Nanti warna dan motifnya kirim lewat Kakao talk saja, oke?"

Sebelum putranya pergi, wanita itu berpesan. Gayanya sudah seperti owner olshop saja.

"Terimakasih bu. Wo ai ni."

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipinya. Setelah itu Sehun melenggang pergi.

"Aku mau belajar! Nanti jangan lupa suruh Miho antarkan makan malamku ke kamar!"

Dia berteriak dari tangga.

"Kau bicara pada siapa?!"

Ibunya menyahuti lagi.

"INI UNIVERSAL, IBUKU SAYAAANG"

 **...**

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **...**

Kediaman keluarga Park malam ini ramai bukan kepalang. Yoora dan Changmin -suaminya- datang untuk menginap. Lalu entah bagaimana ceritanya Kim Jongin dan Kakak perempuannya, Hyorin, juga ada disana makan malam bersama yang lain.

Chanyeol badmood bukan main. Sudah tadi pulang sekolah bertemu Baekhyun dan dibuat galau, Jjampongnya dihabiskan Yoora yang mendadak mengubah menu mengidamnya, Ayam barbeque favoritnya juga harus ia relakan dihabiskan si Keparat Jongin, serta notifikasi Kakao Talk nya tak henti berbunyi sebab si idiot Sehun sedang spam foto-foto dirinya memamerkan syal baru buatan Xiaolu.

Gila. Hidupnya memprihatinkan sekali.

"Aku ke kafe dulu, Bu!"

Ia keluar bersama Jongin dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga sambil berseru lantang berpamitan. Ini hari Jumat. Waktunya kerja.

Iya. Chanyeol bekerja paruh waktu di kafe Yoora sebagai pelayan. Hanya dua kali seminggu. Untuk mengisi waktu luang saja. Hitung hitung juga menambah uang jajan. Ia dapat double karena ia juga akan tampil menyanyi bersama beberapa pelayan yg lain nantinya.

Sudah kubilang, Chanyeol kaya tapi ia tak sombong.

"Aku ikut Chanyeol ya, Kak?"

Jongin turut duduk bersama Chanyeol di dekat rak sepatu untuk memasang miliknya.

Hyorin yang sedang menikmati ice cream di sofa ruang tamu bersama Yoora langsung bereaksi.

"Tidak boleh! Tadi kau bilang besok ada ulangan harian Kimia?"

"Jangan pelit! Chanyeol juga sekelas denganku tapi dia tetap diperbolehkan bekerja oleh Bibi Park."

"Chanyeol pintar, hitam. Sadar diri saja!"

"Yak! Jangan asal bicara, Kau! Dia dan aku tak ada bedanya!"

Chanyeol tertawa lebar pada pertengkaran itu. Jongin memelototinya dan memukul dahinya pelan sebelum berdiri dan menatap sang Kakak yg masih Setia memandanginya dari ruang tamu.

"Ayolah, Kak. Jangan berlebihan begini."

Dia memelas. Sedikit menghentak kaki. Yoora tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"YATUHAN KIM JONGIN KENAPA KAU IMUT SEKALI KYAAAA!"

"Hoi, Park Yoora. Jangan terlalu suka. Aku tak mau keponakanku mirip dia."

Dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menghentikannya. Hyorin terbahak sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah sebal adiknya yang semakin memberengut.

"Jangan sok enggan begitu kau, tiang. Kusumpahi keponakanmu nanti benar-benar mirip aku tahu rasa."

Yang dipanggil tiang hanya nyengir lebar dan merangkul pundak Jongin seraya berkata itu hanya bercanda. Kemudian menatap Hyorin dan Yoora bergantian.

"Kak Hyo, adikmu kubawa. Dia sedang galau karena ajakan dinnernya ditolak Kyungsoo. Jangan khawatir. Aku tak ada perform malam ini. Kami tak akan pulang lebih dari jam 12."

Ia bantu berpamitan.

"Baik. Bawa saja sana. Aku percaya padamu, Yeol."

Dan dengan mudahnya Hyorin mengizinkan. Jongin mengumpat seraya berjalan keluar rumah.

"Serius. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa bertukar kakak sepertinya adalah pilihan yg baik."

Si pemuda Kim berucap main main. Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan tawa bodoh.

"Oh iya, Jong.."

Dia berniat menceritakan pertemuannya tadi pada Jongin. Sambil menerima uluran helm darinya, Jongin berdehem.

"Tadi aku bertemu Baekhyun di Restoran Bibi Ahn."

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia diam dan mulai menaiki motor vespa putih Chanyeol. Memegang pundaknya. Siap siaga untuk pergi.

Chanyeol pikir ia tak dengar.

"Jong? Kau dengar aku tidak? Tadi aku bertemu Baekhyun."

"Apa? Baekhyun? Memang kenapa? Kau bahkan belum cerita Baekhyun itu siapa kenapa aku harus menanggapi?"

Ia menghela nafas. Memutar kunci dan mulai memanaskan mesin motor.

"Jadi kau tak paham, ya? Baik. Biar kuperjelas."

Motor mulai melaju.

"Tadi di restoran Bibi Ahn, aku tak sengaja bertemu Bee Byun."

"HAH?!"

Dan disepanjang perjalanan, Jongin tak henti berteriak meminta Chanyeol menjelaskan lebih banyak.

"KITA BISA BICARA NANTI, BODOH! AKU SEDANG BERKENDARA!"

Yg lebih tinggi berteriak dengan sedikit membuka kaca helmnya, menoleh pada sang karib yang sejak tadi tak henti memintanya menjelaskan.

"TAPI AKU PENASARAN, PARK!"

"IYA JONG IYA KUJELASKAN NANTI DI KAFE!"

"MASALAHNYA AKU PENASARAN SEKARANG, IDIOT!"

"KAU MAU KITA KECELAKAAN DAN MATI SEBELUM MENIKAH, HAH?!"

"TAPI-

 _ **ckiiiiiiit**_

 _ **Bruk.**_

"Astaga, kau hampir saja menabrak truk tadi, Yeol."

Hening. Chanyeol menghentikan motor dan mereka turun di parkiran sebuah toko kue.

"Tapi untung kau segera banting setir."

Jongin mengusap dada. Lega. Chanyeol memijit celah antara kedua matanya. Menghembuskan nafas. Memandang sebuah limo putih yg terparkir dihadapannya.

"Iya. Aku banting setir menghindari truk. Dan berakhir dengan aku yg hampir menabrak mobil ini. Membuat bodi depannya tergores."

Hening lagi.

Mulut Jongin membeo. Pintu depan mobil bergerak. Pemiliknya akan segera keluar dan mereka berdua siap menerima makian sebanyak apapun.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menghajarmu nanti, Jong."

 **...**

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **...**

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Satu telapak tangannya mengusap surai coklat Junki sesekali meremasnya. Ia mendesah tak karuan. Lidah Junki sibuk bermain di dadanya. Menghisap. Menjilat. Menggigit. Baekhyun membusungkan dada. Meminta lebih. Tangannya membawa satu tangan Junki yg lain untuk turun ke bawah. Mengarahkannya pada selangkangannya sendiri.

"Ahh- ngh.."

Dia membuka mulut. Memasukkan dua jarinya sendiri disana. Menghisapnya bersemangat.

"Kau menyukainya, hm?"

Junki bertanya disela kegitannya menghisap puting Baekhyun. Menyebabkan lidahnya menyenggol ujung merah itu berkali kali.

Baekhyun melonglong keras. Menekan kepala belakang Junki lebih dalam.

"Hisap terussh.."

Ia memohon.

"Apa kita akan bercinta disini?"

Junki melepas hisapannya. Mendapatkan satu rengekan penuh gairah si cantik.

"Iya. Kita akan bercinta disini. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kita tak jadi bercinta setelah kau membuatku terangsang begini."

Baekhyun menjawab kesal. Junki tersenyum senang.

"Oke. Ini akan jadi seks kelima kita hari ini."

"Jangan menghitungnya. Kau akan ketagihan."

Baekhyun menyeringai. Membuka celananya dengan cepat. Melepas celana dalamnya dan melemparkannya ke jok belakang.

"Matikan lampunya, sayang."

Ia berbisik. Menjilat daun telinga Junki sambil sesekali mendesah desah dengan sengaja disana.

Junki menggeram. Ia mematikan lampu mobil. Lalu menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun untuk meraup bibir ranumnya. Mereka hanyut dalam ciuman panas. Saling membelit lidah. Bertukar saliva.

Tangan junki dibawah sana bergerak cepat. Meremas bongkahan sintal Baekhyun intens. Satu jarinya mengusap lubang berkerut Baekhyun perlahan. Menciptakan sensasi geli dan nikmat yg besar. Baekhyun refleks melepas pagutan dan mendongak untuk mendesah keras. Ia menangkap jari tengah Junki dibawah sana lantas bantu memasukkan ke dalam lubangnya. Tangan satunya membawa wajah Junki ke lehernya. Memintanya membuat tanda.

Tapi Junki tak ingin berlama lama disana. Ia menurunkan wajah. Menjilat sekujur tubuh Baekhyun dari leher sampai ke selangkangan. Ada tangan Baekhyun disana. Sedang mengocok penisnya sendiri. Junki menariknya supaya lepas. Tapi Baekhyun menolak. Ia tak memaksa. Wajahnya berpindah lebih ke bawah. Jari tengahnya ia cabut. Ia ganti dengan lidah.

"Ah! Angh! Ah! Iya- ah! Begi-tu- ngh!"

Baekhyun menggila. Tubuhnya melengkung tak nyaman dengan posisi ini. Tapi ia amat suka. Kedua kakinya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi hingga menyentuh atap mobil demi menekan wajah Junki dibelah pantatnya lebih dalam lagi. Tangan kirinya sejak tadi tak henti mengurut dan mengocok penisnya sendiri. Ini terlalu nikmat. Ia bahkan merengek dan meneteskan air mata dalam desahannya. Beberapa kali tersedak udara dan liurnya karena kelewat bersemangat.

Tapi ia tetap menyukainya.

"Pen-nish.. Penismuhh ngh-"

Sudah cukup. Ia ingin masuk inti. Ingin yg lebih besar dari lidah Junki.

Yang dipanggil mengangguk. Menghisap kerutan lubangnya satu kali dan memberi satu kecupan gemas sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum miring.

"Sudah rindu penisku?"

Ia mencubit puting Baekhyun tanpa alasan. Pemuda kecil itu mengangguk tak sabaran. Tanpa banyak bicara bergerak duluan membuka kancing dan resleting celana Junki. Mendekatkan wajah untuk sekedar menghirup aromanya sebelum sebuah goncangan kecil terjadi.

Mobil yg mereka tempati seperti diserempet sesuatu. Dan benar saja. Sesaat setelahnya, satu cahaya menyilaukan menerpa kaca depan. Junki refleks memasang kembali kancing dan resleting celananya. Lantas ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana setelah mengecup pipi bulat Baekhyun sekilas.

Sepeninggalnya, pemuda Byun itu hanya meniup poni bosan. Padahal ini hampir masuk intinya. Ada saja yang mengganggu.

"Sial. Aku sudah horny begini."

Dia menatap penis mungilnya yang masih berdiri tegak dengan bibir pulm nya yg mengerucut. Mau tak mau harus menyelesaikan ini dengan tangannya.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi ia mengurut benda itu pelan-pelan. Satu tangannya yg lain mengerjai lubangnya yg berkedut dibawah sana. Memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus. Sesekali dilepas dan berpindah pada putingnya yang mengeras. Balik lagi ke bawah, ke atas, kebawah. Terus seperti itu seraya mendesah penuh gairah.

Ia membayangkan sebuah penis besar menghujamnya keras. Membayangkan tubuh kekar penuh keringat Junki, Mingyu, Kris, Woobin, semua yg terlintas di benaknya.

Di detik detik terakhir sebelum keluar, ia menancapkan tiga jarinya semakin dalam. Mengeluarkan masukkan mereka dengan ritme super cepat. Kedua matanya melotot sendiri kala ujung jarinya menyentuh daging kenyal didalam sana berulang ulang.

Begitu spermanya memuncrat keluar, Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mengais udara sebanyak banyaknya. Tubuh telanjangnya lunglai. Ia mengambil tisu di dashboard untuk membersihkan penis dan perutnya. Jok mobil Junki juga sedikit terkena muncratan. Dia hanya tertawa tak peduli. Itu urusan Junki nanti.

Mengambil botol air dari dalam tasnya, ia meminum isinya tak sabaran. Tenggorokannya kering karena terlalu banyak mendesah.

Handphone nya juga tak luput dari pandangan. Saat membuka kuncinya, ada ratusan notifikasi yg masuk. Baekhyun terkikik pelan. Ia memang tak membuka hp nya setengah hari ini karena sibuk dengan Ron. Untung tadi Junki menyarankan agar membawa si Manis ke rumah sakit khusus hewan yg sekaligus menerima penitipan hingga sembuh total. Jadi ia tak perlu khawatir lagi.

Dari sekian banyak notifikasi yg muncul. Milik Woobin adalah yg paling menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun segera membukanya sambil menahan tawa.

 **WoobinK:**

 _P_

 _P_

 _P_

 _Bee!_

 _Astaga aku merindukanmu._

 _Hei, sayang._

 _Junki belum selesai?_

 _Sudah hampir seminggu kita tak bercinta bee :"(_

 _Bee?_

 _Beritahu aku kapan junki selesai._

 _P_

 _P_

 _Bee?_

 _P_

 _Oh tuhan junki benar-benar menghabisimu ya?_

 _P_

 _._

Sekarang si mungil Byun itu benar-benar tertawa. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan pesan balasan.

 _Junki menyewaku sehari saja, darling. Kami selesai pukul sebelas nanti. Datanglah ke apartemenku dan berikan aku seks yang menyenangkan. Aku rindu penismu._

Dia terkekeh sendiri. Lantas segera memasukkan handphone ke dalam tas lagi.

Pandangannya tertuju pada Junki yang tampak sedang marah marah diluar sana. Baekhyun awalnya tak ingin peduli. Tapi sesosok wajah yang tengah menunduk dihadapan Junki menyita perhatiannya.

"Chanyeol?"

Dia menggumam. Menajamkan pandangan. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Itu memang Chanyeol.

"Yatuhan, aku bertemu lagi dengannya?"

Ia tertawa geli. Merasa lucu dengan kebetulan ini.

Cepat-cepat ia mengambil hoodie Junki di jok belakang. Memakainya hingga tubuh atas dan separuh pahanya tertutup rapi. Kemudian membuka pintu untuk keluar.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, anak muda. Tak usah menyombongkan diri. Uang jajanmu setahun pun tak akan cukup untuk mengganti kerugianku. Ini limo. Bukan mobil biasa."

Junki mengomel. Ia berkacak pinggang. Menatap nyalang Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk tak berani balas menatap.

"Ah- bukan maksudku menyombongkan diri, Tuan. Tapi aku benar-benar akan membayarnya. Berapapun biaya yg kau minta. Aduh bagaimana ya menjelaskannya."

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepala. Bingung sendiri. Ia ingin memberitahu Tuan ini bahwa ia sanggup menggantinya tanpa perlu berkata bahwa ia kaya.

"Sombong sekali orang ini. Limoku di rumah bahkan jauh lebih Bagus. Limo jaman dulu saja dibangga banggakan."

Disampingnya Jongin menggerutu sebal. Chanyeol bernafsu sekali membekap mulutnya karena demi tuhan, jika Tuan ini mendengar, mereka akan dapat amukan lebih besar.

"Apa jaminannya kau akan benar-benar mengganti rugi?"

Junki bersedekap. Baekhyun sudah berdiri disampinya tapi Chanyeol serta Jongin masih belum melihat karena mereka masih tertunduk takut.

"Aku- aku akan.. Berikan kartu identitasku sebagai jaminan."

Chanyeol menjawab tak yakin. Jongin menyenggolnya dan berbisik memberitahu bahwa itu sedikit berlebihan.

"Kau serius akan mengambil kartu identitasnya? Dia bahkan masih pelajar, Jun."

Baekhyun menginterupsi.

Jongin mengangkat kepala dan melotot kaget tak tahu malu tanpa di tutup tutupi.

Chanyeol membeku ditempatnya. Ia sangat ingin mendongak tapi sebagian hatinya melarang.

 _Kau disini?_

"Mana lecetnya?"

Baekhyun bertanya. Junki menunjukkan satu goresan kecil di bagian depan mobil. Melihat itu, si Byun mendengus malas.

"Itu hanya Goresan kecil, Jun. Astaga. Jangan berlebihan."

"Tapi ini Limo, Bee. Biaya perbaikannya pasti akan mahal."

"Kau bahkan mampu membayar 2juta won untuk sehari bersamaku dan mengeluh seperti ini hanya karena sebuah goresan kecil?"

Mereka terus berdebat. Baekhyun tak henti menyalahkan Junki dan memintanya untuk memaafkan Chanyeol tapi Junki pun terlalu banyak mencari alasan.

Tak sadar bahwa orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan kini tengah mencengkeram buku buku tangannya menahan sesak hati.

Chanyeol disana sudah berani mendongak. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dan Junki bergantian.

 _Mereka berantakan._

Dan Baekhyun nya hanya menutupi separuh tubuh. Berdiri santai begitu dipinggir jalan Raya yang cukup ramai. Leher nya penuh bercak kemerahan. Surai almond nya acak acakan. Dia bahkan keluar dari mobil dengan bertelanjang kaki.

Mulut kecilnya juga begitu lancar bercerita tentang uang yang diberikan Tuan itu untuk bersamanya sehari.

Dia seperti sudah sangat terbiasa.

 _Benarkah dia adalah sosok berbalut mantel baby blue manis yang tempo hari menolongku?_

 _Atau kala itu aku hanya sedang berhalusinasi?_

Chanyeol menatap sendu. Hatinya seperti diremas sebegitu kuat. Ia belum kenal dekat. Tapi rasanya sudah sesakit ini.

 _Kau bukan siapa-siapanya. Jangan bersikap seolah kau adalah pihak yang paling tersakiti_.

Tapi aku sudah jatuh sedalam ini.

 _Siapa yang harus kusalahkan?_

 _Perasaanku tak salah._

 _Aku tak bersalah._

 _Cintaku bukan kesalahan._

"Hello? Chanyeol pada bumi?"

Ia terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri hingga baru tersadar bahwa Baekhyun sedang berbicara padanya saat Jongin menyenggol lengannya beberapa kali.

"Eh? I-iya?"

Satu senyum paksa tercipta. Baekhyun terkekeh begitu manis. Ia mengepalkan tangan diam-diam.

 _Kau bahkan tetap terpesona disaat sedang sakit hati._

Chanyeol bodoh. Ia tahu.

"Tak apa. Tak usah ganti rugi. Tak usah berikan kartu identitas juga sebagai jaminan. Junki membebaskanmu."

"T-tapi-

"Iya kan Jun?"

Si cantik melotot mengancam. Junki mengangguk tak rela.

"Mana bisa begitu? Tidak. Aku tetap harus menggantinya."

Chanyeol tak enak hati. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Ini serius. Kau benar-benar tak perlu membayar. Hitung hitung ini juga terimakasih dan maafku karena tadi kau sudah membantu memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Ron dan berimbas pada keterlambatanmu menjemput adikmu."

"Itu beda masalah-

"Tak ada bantahan, oke?"

Chanyeol mau tak mau mengiyakan. Ia melirik Junki takut. Merasa malu sendiri. Tapi senyum Baekhyun sedikit banyak menenangkannya.

"Kalau begitu... Kami pergi dulu. Lebih berhati-hati, Chanyeol. Sampai Jumpa!"

Sosok cantiknya melambai kecil. Lantas segera memasuki mobil setelah dapat anggukan dari Chanyeol dan senyum aneh Jongin.

Junki masih berdiri disana. Memandang ganas.

"Perbanyaklah bersyukur. Kalau bukan karena kau teman Baekhyun, sudah kutuntut kau ke kantor polisi."

Katanya, penuh tekanan.

Jongin segera membungkuk dan berucap maaf sekali lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Membungkuk kecil pada Junki yg kini sudah memasuki mobil menyusul Baekhyun.

Saat Limousine Putih itu melaju pergi, Chanyeol masih bisa melihat kepala Baekhyun yg muncul dari kaca jendela yg terbuka separuh. Tersenyum dan melambai padanya.

Lihat apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

 _Dia menolongku._

 _Memintaku lebih berhati-hati._

 _Melambai dan tersenyum padaku._

Juga menyakitiku diwaktu bersamaan.

Sebenarnya sosok semacam apa kau ini?

 _Masih ada setitik kecil harapan._

 _Tapi rasanya begitu mustahil._

"Hey, bro."

Jongin menepuk pundaknya.

"Mau lanjut ke kafe atau pulang saja? Kau tak terlihat baik."

Ia menatap prihatin. Chanyeol pastilah luar biasa kaget dan sakit hati. Bertemu dengan sosok yg disukai dalam situasi seperti ini. Dengan kondisi Baekhyun yg seperti itu. Berani bertaruh Baekhyun dan pria tadi pasti habis bercinta.

Jongin benar-benar iba. Dia pun tak menyangka akan bersama Chanyeol dan melihat sendiri betapa mengenaskannnya ekspresi wajah sang sahabat di saat saat begini. Ini diluar perhitungannya.

"Aku ingin pulang saja. Kalau mau pergi kafe pakai taksi saja sana."

"Tidak. Ayo pulang bersama."

Jongin merebut kunci motor yang sedari tadi digenggam Chanyeol.

"Biar aku yang bawa. Kau sedang hilang akal sekarang."

Dia berucap santai. Menaiki jok depan dan Chanyeol hanya menurut saja.

Di sisa malam itu, Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu dengan merobek puluhan lembar sketchbooknya yg memuat wajah teduh Baekhyun.

 **...**

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **...**

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Rambut hitamnya basah dan tangannya sibuk mengeringkan dengan handuk. Ia segera turun ke meja makan sesaat setelah mendengar panggilan Bibi Yoon dari arah dapur.

"Hei, siapa yang menduduki kursiku?"

Ia bertanya pura-pura kesal pada seorang bocah perempuan berkepang dua yg sedang tertawa riang diatas kursinya.

Kemudian mendekat dan menggelitikinya sampai gadis itu minta ampun dan Kyungsoo segera memindahkannya pada kursi milik si Gadis.

"Mana yang lain?"

Ia bertanya saat hanya mendapati 7 anak yang sudah berada dikursi masing masing.

"Masih ada di ruang bermain, mungkin?"

Jihoon menjawab. Ia sibuk menggendong beberapa balita untuk duduk dikursinya.

Jeno, Samuel, dan Renjun duduk bersila sambil mencomot makanan makanan yang sudah tersedia dengan tenang. Mereka hanya memberikan tanda V dengan jari dan tersenyum polos kala Kyungsoo atau Jihoon memelototi.

"Jihoon, Kak Luhan mana?"

Kyungsoo bertanya sesudah menyadari bahwa Luhan masih belum berada di ujung meja panjang itu.

"Tadi masih di kamar. Sebentar, biar aku panggilkan."

Jihoon baru saja berbalik untuk pergi tapi kemudian Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Kau temani anak-anak saja dulu. Biar aku yang panggil."

"Oke. Dan tolong suruh Heechan turun. Hari ini gilirannya membantu Bibi Yoon memasak."

Dia memberikan satu jempolnya. Lantas segera pergi meninggalkan ruang makan yg luas itu untuk kemudian naik lagi ke lantai atas.

"Kak Lu? Boleh aku masuk?"

Ia meminta izin dan mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat penuh ukiran milik Luhan setelah memanggil Heechan yg ternyata tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

"Tentu. Masuklah Kyungsoo."

Pintu terbuka. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendapati Luhan sedang serius merajut sebuah mantel berwarna abu-abu didepan cermin.

"Hey, kak. Bukankah kemarin sudah kau kirimkan? Ini apa lagi?"

Ia duduk di sebuah kursi belajar disana setelah sebelumnya mengangkat kursi itu untuk diletakkan disamping kanan Luhan.

"Aku berniat memberinya Mantel dan Syal. Tapi kemarin aku lupa. Mantelnya masih belum jadi pula. Besok harus kukirim lagi."

Ia terdiam sejenak.

Kemudia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Kau bersedia menuliskan suratnya lagi kan, Kyungsoo? Ya? Kumohon~"

Kyungsoo mendecak. Tapi sehabis itu ia tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Kak. Sudah kubilang berapa kali aku akan selalu membantumu."

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo-ya~"

Luhan tersenyum begitu manis. Lanjut merajut lagi dengan semangat.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya kau bisa merajut dengan begini indahnya."

Kyungsoo menatap rajutan yg hampir jadi itu dengan iri.

"Si Shixun shixun itu pasti akan sangat senang. Dia mendapatkan dua hadiah musim dingin disaat aku belum dapat satupun. Ugh. Aku jadi semakin penasaran ingin bertemu dengannya dan melihat sendiri seberapa tampannya ia sehingga kau bisa mencintainya sedalam ini."

Luhan terkekeh untuk kalimat panjang penuh kekesalan itu. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangan meraba raba udara. Meminta Kyungsoo mendekat. Kemudian mencubit kedua pipinya saat yg lebih muda sudah mendekatkan wajah.

"Aku juga akan membuatkan satu untukmu, tenang saja."

"Oh, tentu. Aku adikmu."

"Semua orang di panti asuhan ini juga akan mendapatkan satu rajutan syal dariku. Tak usah cemburu, hn?"

"Kalau yg itu tak usah memaksakan diri. Penghuni panti asuhan ini hampir lima puluh orang. Tanganmu akan putus kalau merajut untuk kami semua."

Bersamaan dengan itu Kyungsoo berdiri. Mengambil mantel rajutan Luhan dan meletakkannya ke dalam kotak putih di meja nakas dengan peralatan merajut yg lain.

"Tapi aku benar-benar akan merajutkan syal untuk kalian semua. Adik adikku tak boleh kedinginan nanti saat Natal."

"Oke. Nanti izinkan aku membantu, ya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus. Mendekat ke belakang luhan untuk mendorong kursi rodanya keluar dari kamar.

"Aku juga akan buatkan satu untuk Baixian."

Luhan lanjut bicara dengan suara berbisik. Tapi Kyungsoo mendengar itu.

"Aku yang akan bantu buatkan suratnya dan mengirimkannya ke alamat Baixian."

Dia balas berbisik di telinga kiri Luhan. Membuat pemuda yg 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Di tangga Khusus yang didesain datar untuk membawa Luhan naik turun, pemuda Do itu menatap sendu sebuah ruangan tertutup dengan papan bertuliskan "kado untuk baixian" dibawah sana.

Tempat dimana ratusan kado dan surat yg Luhan buat untuk Baixian teronggok tak berguna.

Sudah sepuluh tahun Baixian selalu menolak hadiah sang kakak. Dan selama itu pula Luhan tak pernah tahu.

Karena ini juga tahun kesepuluhnya hidup sebagai pemilik panti asuhan yg merengkuh jiwa jiwa kesepian, tanpa penglihatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

...

PANJANG YA GILA WKWKWKWK :V

Maaf yg ini gajeh sekali gw tahu :")

Typo berserakan macem kecantikan gw yg tumpah ruah iya gw juga tau :")

/tampol

Hayo ada luhan nih yeeee kaget tak?

Siapa luhan?

dia twin gw :")

/tampol (2)

Makasih yg udah review, fav, follow, dan bersedia buang2 waktu baca. Subhanallah Gan. Sista seneng bnget :")

I laf yuh. Maaf gw php dua hari lalu wkwkwwkk :v

Review lagi chuyunk quh :*


	3. III) I've Decided

Seporsi Jjampong di hadapannya sama sekali tak menarik perhatian. Sudah sejak 3 menit yang lalu Chanyeol hanya mengaduk aduknya tanpa minat. Sesekali membuang nafas berat. Mau tak mau mengganggu kekhidmatan Jongdae disampingnya yg tengah menikamati Jjampong miliknya juga.

"Sejak kapan jjampong tak membuatmu bahagia?"

Ia bertanya asal.

"Sejak dia mengenal Cinta pertamanya"

Yg menjawab malah Sehun. Di sambut tawa kecil Jongin dan wajah Chanyeol yg semakin tertekuk.

"Sudahlah, Yeol. Kau bahkan sudah merobek semua lembar sketchbook mu yg telah kau gambari wajahnya. Kau bahkan sudah tak bertemu lagi dengannya sejak yg terakhir kali di pinggir jalan malam itu. Kami juga tak pernah mengungkitnya lagi. Kau tertawa lebar semalam saat kita bertiga battle game dengan Sunbin dirumahmu. Apa lagi sekarang?"

Jongin mencoba menjadi sahabat yg berguna dengan bertanya seperti itu. Sehun melahap makan siang nya sambil seratus persen memberikan atensi pada Si Pemuda Park. Siap mendengar ceritanya. Sedang Kim Jongdae disana menjadi satu satunya yang berkerut kening karena bingung dan heran. Apa ia tertinggal sesuatu?

"Tadi seseorang membicarakannya."

Chanyeol mulai bercerita. Sehun dan Jongin masih fokus mendengarkan.

"Jaehyun, anak kelas 11 yg kemarin jadi jawara kontes menyanyi di Jeju itu, mengobrol dengan Taeil tentang bagaimana ia menghabiskan seluruh uang tabungannya untuk menyewa dia sehari semalam."

Sehun hampir saja menyela tapi tak jadi karena Chanyeol menginterupsi, "Tak ada yg salah dengan ini. Iya aku tahu. Ini pekerjaannya. Ini kesenangannya. Jaehyun tak bersalah."

Sumpit nya ia letakkan begitu saja.

"Aku yg salah. Aku benar-benar berusaha untuk tak mengingatnya meski sulit. Tapi kemudian seseorang tiba-tiba bercerita tentang malam panas yg ia lewati dan betapa Bagus tubuhnya dengan mudah. Lantas aku kembali bersedih dan mengalamai mental breakdown lagi. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri, sejujurnya."

Jongin dan Sehun saling tatap sesaat. Mereka tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa kalau sudah begini. Mood buruk Chanyeol tak seperti milik mereka yg mudah berubah hanya dengan hal hal kecil semacam lelucon lelucon tidak lucu Junmyeon si Ketua Dewan Siswa, atau suara 'Waeeeee' milik Jongdae yg panjang melengking bak desing alat alat berat. Anak ini butuh yg lebih dari itu. Butuh waktu lebih lama pula.

"Sebentar, sebentar-"

Jongdae -setelah sekian lama- akhirnya angkat suara.

"Aku tahu kalian selalu menolak diriku untuk masuk squad bodoh kalian sejak lima tahun lalu karena aku kurang tinggi, tapi apakah ini mengharuskan kalian untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku juga, hah? Kupikir kita ini teman."

Dia mencibir. Menatap Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun satu persatu.

"Kau sering tak masuk sejak sebulan lalu. Bagaimana kami akan cerita?"

Jongdae diam tak membantah. Ucapan Sehun memang benar. Dia sibuk dengan persiapanya menjadi perwakilan di festival musik tahunan Seoul sebulan terakhir. Tidak masuk 3 hari berturut-turut dan kembali bersekolah sehari lalu kembali menghilang lagi 2 hari bukan hal asing baginya. Saat bersekolah pun dia akan pergi jika pelatih memanggil. Dia mengantongi izin khusus, asal kau tahu.

"Ah, tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu, Jongdae-ssi. Akan saya ceritakan nanti."

Kata Jongin main main. Setelahnya kedua Kim itu malah sibuk sendiri dengan obrolan mereka yg diselingi pukulan pukulan ringan di kepala dan teriakan teriakan kecil yg membahana ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Sehun hanya mendengus tak peduli.

"Yeol- eh kau mau kemana?"

Percakapan tak penting Jongdae dan Jongin terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol bangun berdiri dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya tampak terkejut kala mengecek ponsel.

"Sunbin terluka. Aku harus menemuinya di ruang kesehatan."

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **Chapter 3**

 **-I'VE DECIDED-**

 **...**

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu meladeni orang yg jelas jelas hanya ingin memancing emosimu, Sunbin. Lihat, dia bahkan membuat bibirmu berdarah. Ah tuhan ada apa dengan gadis gadis manis jaman sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mengomel. Tangannya bergerak lembut mengobati luka di ujung bibir dan pipi kiri Sunbin. Beberapa menit yang lalu anak ini datang diantar Lisa dan Jisoo dalam keadaan berantakan. Mereka bilang Sunbin habis berkelahi dengan Jenny, si murid baru di kelasnya. Untung hari ini memang jadwal Kyungsoo menjaga ruang kesehatan. Kalau anggota dewan siswa lain yg jaga, mungkin bukannya diobati, Sunbin malah akan diantar ke ruang konseling.

"Dia memulai duluan, kak. Dia menghasut teman teman untuk membenci Kak Chanyeol karena Kak Chanyeol menyukai pria."

"Tapi kan itu memang kenyataannya. Kak Chanyeol memang pernah berpacaran dengan pria, kan? Apa kau tak suka?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan itu. Aku hanya tak suka karena dia menganggap itu adalah sesuatu yg memalukan. Ia menertawakan fakta itu. Dia bilang Kak Chanyeol menjijikkan. Padahal hampir semua orang di sekolah ini menyukai Kak Chanyeol tanpa peduli hubungan asramanya. Aku sudah bersahabat sejak masih bayi dengannya dan aku tak keberatan dengan itu. Mengapa pula dia yg hanya murid baru malah bersikap seenaknya? Apakah jadi keponakan kepala yayasan begitu membuatnya merasa tinggi? Huh. Aku benar-benar membencinya sampai ke tulang."

Sunbin menjelaskan semuanya dengan menggebu-gebu. Dihadapannya Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi dengan gelengan kepala dan senyum kecil. Dia baru mengenal Sunbin semester ini karena anak ini selalu berada di sekitar Jongin dan kedua karibnya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol sungguh beruntung punya sahabat sepertinya. Sunbin tidak hanya menjadi adik yg manis, dia juga membela Chanyeol dan berusaha menjaga image nya saat Chanyeol tak ada. Kyungsoo jadi tak percaya pada Jongin beberapa bulan lalu yg mengatakan bahwa diam diam Sunbin menyukai Chanyeol. Rasanya mustahil saja.

"Lain kali cukup abaikan dan pergilah jika dia kembali berulah."

"Tentu saja tidak bisa begitu! Aku akan langsung menghajarnya jika dia menjelek jelekan Kak Chanyeol lagi."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Bicara dengan si keras kepala Sunbin memang hanya akan buang buang waktu.

"Bagaimana rasanya berkelahi sampai terluka? Apakah menyenangkan?"

Tapi kemudian sebuah suara baritone dr arah pintu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia dan pasien dadakannya menoleh. Agak terkejut mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri disana. Dengan Sehun dan Jongdae yg berdiri di belakangnya, Serta Jongin yg melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar seraya duduk santai di kursi penjaga dekat pintu.

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, Sunbin hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya sendiri. Chanyeol tak pernah suka keributan dan parahnya saat ini ia sendiri telah menciptakan satu.

"Kenapa diam saja, hm?"

Kini pemuda tinggi itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Kyungsoo minggir memberi ruang. Ia melangkah ke arah meja jaganya yg masih ditempati Jongin.

Sunbin masih betah menunduk. Tak berani beradu tatap dengan Chanyeol. Dan hal itu membuat yg lebih tinggi menghela nafas.

"Sebelah mana yg sakit?"

Tanyanya seraya memegang satu sisi pipi Sunbin dengan telapak tangan. Gadis itu mendongak kemudian tersenyum manis. Ia menggeleng cepat. Agak lega juga karena ternyata Chanyeol tak marah.

"Aku tak apa kok, Kak. Hanya luka luka kecil saja."

"Jenny itu adik teman les ku dulu. Dia menyukaiku dan menyatakan perasaannya lewat telepon semalam. Tapi aku menolak."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia sedang berbicara jujur saat ini. Sehun, Jongdae, dan Jongin, yg memang sudah mengetahui hal tersebut hanya diam tak menyela.

"Dia mungkin kesal karena aku tak mau jadi pacarnya. Makanya dia berbuat seperti itu di hari pertamanya menjadi classmate mu. Tidak usah dipedulikan."

Meski terkejut setengah mati, Sunbin memilih untuk tutup mulut karena wajah Chanyeol sungguh jelas menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan kala membicarakan gadis itu.

"Mau jadi preman, heh?"

Jongdae turut bicara dalam rangka mencairkan suasana yang kaku mendadak. Tertawa renyah mendapati Sunbin menggeleng ribut dengan bibirnya yg mengerucut. Anak itu memang selalu menggemaskan entah bagaimana bisa.

"Apa kau merasa baik? Tidakkah lebih Bagus lagi jika kau pulang dan beristirahat di rumah? Aku yakin kau tak akan bisa fokus dengan nyeri di seluruh wajah begini."

Chanyeol kembali bicara. Mengusap pipi kanan Sunbin pelan pelan. Ia khawatir, sudah jelas.

"Aku tak apa Kak. Sungguhan."

"Tidak ada bantahan. Tunggu disini oke? Biar ku izinkan pada wali kelasmu untuk membawamu pulang."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan apapun ia melangkah pergi keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Meninggalkan Sunbin yg kini tengah mati matian menahan rona wajah nya karena Sehun, Jongin, serta Jongdae beramai ramai menggoda.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan ditempatnya. Baru saja dia berpikir bahwa Sunbin tak mungkin menyimpan rasa pada Chanyeol, tapi kini rona menggemaskan itu malah buat dia ingin mengubah pikiran.

 **...**

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **...**

Sepanjang perjalanan pendidikannya, Chanyeol memang bukan yg terpintar atau yg paling teladan, tapi ia tak pernah sekalipun pulang sebelum waktunya. Dalam artian membolos beberapa pelajaran sekaligus. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya. Dia pernah atau bahkan sering menghilang dan bersembunyi di atap sekolah atau danau belakang untuk membolos pelajaran tertentu. Tapi tidak separah saat ini.

Setelah mengantarkan Sunbin pulang ia memilih untuk berbelok ke arah jalan menuju Cafe alih alih kembali ke sekolah. Dia hanya benar-benar jengah dan berada di titik terendah mood nya. Apalagi pulang sekolah nanti jadwalnya mengikuti ekstra kurikuler Musik Instrument dan ada Jaehyun disana. Chanyeol pikir membolos dalam situasi begini bukanlah sesuatu yg salah.

Junmyeon pun, si pria paling teladan, pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ada di posisi ini. Chanyeol berani bertaruh.

"Sudah pulang, Young Park?"

Dari arah meja barista Amber menyapa. Agak terkejut mendapati Putra Majikan sekaligus temannya ini datang di siang hari.

Atas pertanyaannya Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Malas berbicara lebih banyak.

"Ada sesuatu yg bisa kubantu?"

Dia bertanya saat sudah berganti pakaian dengan seragam waiter. Mendekat pada Amber dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Wajahnya benar-benar muram. Ia juga tak henti menghembuskan nafas sedari tadi.

"Hey," Amber menepuk pundaknya main main. "Kau kenapa, Young Park?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi. Masih malas bicara. Ia mulai mengambil beberapa cangkir yang sedang di lap oleh gadis tomboy itu dan mulai menatanya.

"Ya! Ceritakan saja padaku kalau ada masalah. Jangan bodoh begin-

"Aku tak apa, Nuna! Yaish"

Dan kekesalannya memuncak kala Amber mulai mengomel seraya menggoyangkan bahunya berkali kali.

Nyatanya itu berhasil. Amber langsung diam tak lagi berani buka mulut. Anak ini memang agak menyeramkan saat sedang badmood, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Gong Ju, Berhenti mengikutiku astaga!"

Satu teriakan penuh kekesalan dari arah pintu masuk cafe mengalihkan perhatian hampir seluruh pengunjung. Termasuk juga Amber dan Chanyeol yg kini tercengang atas apa yg mereka lihat.

Amber terkejut karena sumpah demi tuhan, suara teriakan lelaki itu sungguhan memekakkan telinga.

Chanyeol terkejut karena-

"B... Baekhyun?"

Itu Baekhyun.

 _Bee Byun nya._

 _Hey, apa apaan ini?_

Dia pergi membolos dari sekolah untuk menenangkan pikirannya dari segala macam kegalauannya akibat lelaki itu dan kini mereka bertemu?

"Pelayan!"

Dia berseru sekali lagi dan Chanyeol segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Apa kalian tidak punya Security? Bisakah kalian usirkan orang ini untukku?"

Beberapa pengunjung menatap risih sesosok pria berantakan yg berdiri dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan si lelaki kecil. Begitu juga Chanyeol. Yang kini telah melangkah mendekat tanpa tahu apa yg akan ia lakukan.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!"

"Tidak sebelum kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku, Bee. Aku mohon-

"Tapi aku sudah menolakmu berkali kali- Gong Ju! Lepaskan! Ini sakit"

"Ku mohon Bee, aku benar-benar serius dengan perasaanku"

"Persetan dengan perasaanmu! Lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga!"

"Bee-

"Lepaskan dia, Tuan."

Chanyeol tak butuh jawaban. Ia melepas paksa cengkraman itu dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun yg menegang mendekat kearahnya.

"Anda membuat kericuhan di cafe kami, silahkan pergi sebelum kami menghubungi pihak yg berwajib."

"Apa apaan-

"Silahkan pergi."

Ia muak entah karena apa. Dia cemburu dan tak suka, itu jelas. Tapi sebenarnya ia juga merasa marah karena pria ini memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan seenaknya sendiri. Hanya saja ia tak menyadari itu.

"Aku tak punya urusan denganmu. Aku tak akan pergi."

Pria yg dipanggil Gong Ju tersebut menatapnya remeh. Baekhyun mendapati itu sangatlah menjengkelkan.

"Tentu saja kau akan berurusan dengannya saat berurusan denganku. Dia adalah pacarku, asal kau tahu."

Baik Gong Ju maupun Chanyeol sama sekali tak berkutik setelah mendengar pernyataan mendadak Baekhyun. Tangan pemuda Byun itu yg mulai mengamit lengan Chanyeol juga tak membantu.

"Oh, sweety. Becandamu tidak lucu"

Gong Ju terkekeh gemas dan

mengulurkan tangan hendak mencubit pipi Baekhyun namun sebelum itu terjadi Chanyeol sudah menepisnya terlebih dahulu.

"Dia tak berbohong. Aku Park Chanyeol. Pacarnya."

Meski sejujurnya masih sangat terkejut, Chanyeol bisa mengerti bahwa Baekhyun sedang membutuhkan pertolongan. Pria berantakan ini tak akan menyerah dengan mudah dan pergi begitu saja, tapi setidaknya ia akan mencoba.

"Pergi sekarang sebelum aku benar-benar menghubungi polisi."

"Kau pikir aku akan takut?"

Handphone nya Chanyeol keluarkan. Mendial satu nomor dan meletakkannya di telinga.

"Yeoboseyo-

"Aku akan datang lagi malam ini, Bee"

Dan Gong Ju mendadak pergi setelah memberikan tatapan memohonnya untuk Baekhyun. Yang diakhiri dengan pandangan sinis untuk pemuda yg lebih tinggi.

"Kau- tidak sungguhan menghubungi polisi kan?"

Baru saja Chanyeol berbalik, dirinya sudah dihadiahi tatapan takjub bercampur bingung milik Baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

Tawanya muncul begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Hey Park, kau sedang badmood karena makhluk menggemaskan ini jika kau lupa.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tak sebodoh itu membuat semua pelangganku pergi karena ketakutan mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi."

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk berterimakasih.

"Ngomong ngomong, ini cafe mu Chanyeol?"

Hatinya menghangat mendengar namanya meluncur manis dari bibir Baekhyun dengan mudah.

"Ayo mengobrol dirauanganku."

Dan semua yg Jaehyun bicarakan dengan Taeil pagi tadi sungguhlah tak berarti apa apa.

 **...**

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **...**

"Chanyeol benar-benar harus banyak bersyukur pada Tuhan karena memiliki sahabat seperti kita."

Jongin tersenyum miris menatap deretan judul bab pelajaran Sejarah di papan tulis. Tugas sejarah barunya; Membuat presentasi sederhana dengan 5 judul bab yang di ambil secara acak dari Mata Pelajaran Sejarah kelas Sepuluh dan Sebelas.

Dan mereka sudah kelas Dua Belas.

Jadi ini tidak mudah, oke?

"Keren sekali si Bee Byun itu. Bisa membuat seorang siswa yang masih memiliki rasa taat peraturan membolos setengah hari untuk pertama kalinya."

Sehun menanggapi dengan decakan heran. Ia merapikan buku bukunya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Kelas sudah kosong sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu omong omong.

"Hey Jong!"

Tapi tiba tiba ia tersentak sendiri oleh sebuah pemikiran yang mendadak terlintas. Mengagetkan Jongin yang kini telah sampai di ambang pintu.

"Akhirnya kau bisa pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo!"

"Hah? Bagaimana bis-

Ia terdiam. Berpikir. Kemudian,

-ASTAGA DRAGON! AKU TAK TAHU KAU SECERDAS INI OH SEHUN!"

dia berlari dan mendekat hanya untuk melompat lompat seraya mencengkram kedua pundak Sehun. Yang dibalas dengan tawa tak kalah sumringah dari sang sahabat.

"Oke. Jadi aku akan segera menemui Kyungsoo -aku yakin dia masih ada di sekitaran sini- dan aku akan bilang bahwa aku membutuhkan beberapa buku milik kelas Sebelas untuk tugas kelompok kita dan kemudian nanti malam aku akan datang ke rumahnya dan kemudian dia pasti akan meminjamkannya padaku karena dia adalah pumuda manis yang baik hati kemudian- kemudian- OH TUHAN JANTUNGKU RASANYA AKAN MELEDAK!"

Jongin melompat lompat lagi. Sekarang sambil memeluk Sehun yang telah menunjukkan muka masam.

"Jong, please, hentika-

"AKU MENANTIKAN MOMEN INI SEJAK HAMPIR SETAHUN YANG LALU IBUUUU"

"Jong-

"AKHIRNYA AKU AKAN KE RUMAH KYUNGSOO DAN KESEMPATAN UNTUK MAKAN MALAM ATAU BAHKAN CONFESS AKAN SEMAKIN BESAAAR"

"Oke Jong iya hentikan dulu lihat siapa-

"DEMI TUHAN AKU MENYAYANGIMU OH SEHUN HUWAAA"

"HENTIKAN DAN LIHAT SIAPA YANG ADA DI AMBANG PINTU SEKARANG, BODOH!"

Satu sentakan kesal berhasil melepas pelukan Jongin dan membungkam mulutnya. Ia berbalik dan kedua bola matanya melebar melihat siapa yang saat ini tengah berdiri di pintu kelas dengan rona merah samar samar di pipinya. Tersenyum canggung.

Itu Kyungsoo. Iya terpaksa berhenti karena baru saja saat hendak lewat tak sengaja dirinya menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang melambai dan mengisyaratkan ia untuk masuk.

"Kak Jongin- akan ke rumahku malam ini?"

Dan detik itu pula Jongin melangkah mendekat dengan senyum sok keren. Mencoba mengobrol dengan crush nya setenang mungkin seolah olah teriakan teriakan tidak gentle nya tadi tak pernah terjadi.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sehun hanya dianggap partikel debu tak kasat mata.

"Tak apa," ia menghela nafas "Yang penting aku tampan."

 **...**

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **...**

Ruang kerja Chanyeol sama sekali tak seperti yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Dia pikir akan ada meja yg penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen rekap pemasukan dan pengeluaran cafe atau apalah itu serta sebuah kursi kerja dan beberapa peralatan lain. Nyatanya yang ia dapati saat ini hanyalah sebuah ruangan sederhana dengan sofa dan karpet bulu, televisi, stick game, beberapa dvd game, mini fridge, dan sebuah gitar diujung ruangan.

Dari pada ruang kerja, ini lebih pantas disebut kamar pribadinya.

Sedetik kemudian ia baru ingat Chanyeol memang masih anak SMA.

"Mau minum soda?"

Chanyeol menawari sambil membuka mini fridge nya dan menunjukkan beberapa kaleng soda disana pada Baekhyun. Senyumnya merekah dan itu menular begitu saja. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum simpul juga.

"Kenapa diam saja, Kak? Takjub dengan ruang kerjaku?"

Dia yg lebih tinggi mendudukkan diri di sofa. Di sofa sebrang Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Tak ada ruang kerja seperti ini, Chanyeol. Jangan sok dewasa."

Candaan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Ia mulai menceritakan sejarah awalnya. _Ia juga tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa langsung semudah ini bercerita._ Katanya ini dulu ruangan Yoora. Benar-benar berbentuk 'ruang kerja'. Tapi sejak wanita itu pindah rumah dan hamil, Changmin -suaminya- melarang ia bekerja di cafe. Semua ia lakukan dari rumah. Dan Chanyeol menjadi pihak yg cukup diuntungkan karena sang kakak memberikan ruangan ini padanya. Membebaskannya juga untuk mendekorasi ulang.

Setelah kisah singkat itu berakhir obrolan obrolan lain yg lebih panjang tak dapat mereka hindari. Hanya butuh beberapa menit dan keduanya sudah saling bercerita dengan sangat nyaman seolah olah sudah lama mengenal. Baekhyun pribadi yg ceria. Dia punya selera humor yang tinggi. Dia juga menggemaskan.

Chanyeol tahu tak seharusnya ia jatuh lagi, tapi pesona Baekhyun terlalu kuat untuk dapat ia hindari.

Namun ia masih berusaha untuk bertahan. Tenang saja.

"Aku punya sahabat yg sudah bersama denganku sejak lima tahun lalu, Kak. Kami tak pernah punya niatan untuk menjadi dekat sebenarnya. Tapi selama lima tahun berturut-turut, kau tidak akan percaya ini, kami bertiga selalu mendapat kelas yg sama dan tempat duduk yg selalu bersebelahan. Di tahun pertama bahkan kami bertiga bisa secara tak sengaja bertemu di luar jam sekolah sebanyak hampir 3 kali setiap minggu. Tidakkah itu gila? Itu seperti... Aku sudah ditakdirkan menjadi teman mereka sejak awal."

Chanyeol tampak menggebu gebu menceritakan kisah pertemanannya dengan Sehun Jongin yg cukup ajaib. Sedari tadi Baekhyun selalu memberi tawa cantik dan binar mata yang Indah disetiap ceritanya. Ia kecanduan sendiri. Jadi karena stok cerita lucunya sudah habis, mau tak mau kisah pertemuannya dengan kedua karibnya itu ia lontarkan.

"Oh ya? Kalian bertiga pasti sangat dekat."

Sekarang pun ia memberi respon cukup Bagus. Meski sedikit banyak Chanyeol bisa melihat kali ini senyumnya tak mencapai mata.

"Mmm.. Kalau kakak bagaimana? Bagaimana kisah pertemuan kakak dengan sahab-

"Aku ingin menceritakannya juga. Sayang sekali aku tidak punya sahabat."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut sebelum kemudian meneguk sodanya dan kembali memasang wajah ceria.

"Tapi tak apa. Aku punya banyak teman. Meskipun tak ada yg benar-benar dekat, aku tetap menyukainya."

Ia berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol mengerti. Sejenak ia terdiam dan berpikir, bagaimana mungkin pribadi seindah ini tak memiliki teman dekat? Tidakkah orang-orang disekitarnya ingin? Baekhyun sempurna dilihat dari sudut manapun. Bagaimana bisa?

"Iam a _slut_ , kupikir kau sudah memperkirakan pekerjaanku ini sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu di pinggir jalan malam itu"

Suaranya yg tenang mendadak memecah lamunan Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih tersenyum. Chanyeol jadi grogi karena ketahuan memikirkan alasannya.

"Mungkin karena itu tak ada yang mau menjadi teman dekatku."

"Tapi kan itu tak bisa dijadikan alasan, Kak-

"Tentu saja bisa."

Masih dengan senyumnya Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang yg kekasihnya sudah pernah tidur denganku mau mendekat dan menjadi sahabatku? Aku sudah tidur dengan hampir semua pria di fakultasku, Chanyeol. Apa ini masih mustahil untukmu?"

"Di dunia ini tidak semua manusia seperti dirimu yg baik dan mau berteman dengan siapa saja. Orang lain punya standar."

Chanyeol terdiam. Sebenarnya merasa sedikit risih mendengar Baekhyun bercerita tentang 'pengalaman tidur' nya dengan hampir semua lelaki di fakultasnya itu, tapi ia lebih merasa kesal sendiri karena obrolan hangat mereka tadi sekarang jadi agak dingin dan serius. Juga karena Baekhyun terlalu merendahkan dirinya di kalimatnya barusan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan semua lelaki itu? Mereka juga tak mau jadi teman dekatmu?"

Baekhyun tertawa untuk pertanyaan Chanyeol yg satu ini. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mencubit pipi Chanyeol yg berisi tanpa tahu bahwa si pemuda Park kini telah menahan diri untuk tak berteriak dan melakukan selebrasi.

"Mereka temanku, karena ingin tidur denganku. Sebagian dari mereka benar-benar menyukaiku dan menjadi temanku karena aku menolak perasaan mereka dan hanya menerima mereka sebagai partner sex saja. Sebagiannya lagi murni berteman -berbasa basi- karena sering menyewaku setiap malam. Tak ada teman dekat seperti mereka, Chanyeol. Kau ini ada ada saja."

"Jadi maksudmu tak ada satupun yg berteman dengan dengamu tanpa imbalan?"

"Yup."

Satu tegukan soda lagi dan kalengnya kosong. Baekhyun melemparkannya ke kotak sampah kecil di ujung ruangan dekat pintu.

"Tapi aku sama sama sekali tak mempedulikan itu. Aku nyaman dengan hidupku yg seperti ini."

Tersenyum lagi. Chanyeol sampai emosi sendiri melihat Baekhyun begitu santai menikmati hidupnya. Tapi kemudian ia sadar, dia bahkan bukan siapa siapa. Ini pekerjaan Baekhyun. Dia punya hak untuk ini. Chanyeol tahu. Tapi hatinya tetap terasa berat.

"Bagaimana... Kalau aku- mau jadi sahabatmu?"

"Hng?"

Chanyeol gugup hanya untuk permintaan menjadi sahabat. Kenapa pengecut sekali dia ini?

"Ya.. Aku ingin saja jadi sahabatmu."

"Apa alasannya?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum. Menatap Chanyeol dengan setitik binar bahagia. Pemuda tampan ini selalu saja membuat sesuatu yg mengejutkan dan tak terduga.

"Aku.. Aku mau saja. Kakak orang yang baik. Kakak juga lu..cu. Dan... Ya. Aku mau saja. Tanpa imbalan, Kok. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin jadi sahabatmu."

Dia kemudian berdehem guna menghilangkan kecanggungan. Tapi yg ada Baekhyun tetap diam. Ya tuhan, apa ini salah? Apa langkahnya untuk mendekati Baekhyun salah? Oh shit ia ingin kabur saja rasanya.

"Tentu aku mau."

Tapi lantas senyum lebar dan mata cantik yg melengkung membentuk bulan sabit itu menyihirnya. Chanyeol menganga beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum juga. Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencubit pipinya lagi dan tertawa keras. Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan tapi tak bisa. Berakhir ia yg mengalah dan keduanya tertawa begitu saja setelah itu.

"Kau punya pipi yg lebih bulat dariku, Kak. Kenapa harus mencubit punyaku?" Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan berkacak pinggang, pura pura kesal.

"Kenapa pula aku harus mencubit pipiku sendiri?"

Baekhyun melakukan hal yg sama. Berkacak pinggang juga dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol lebur dalam tawa besar melihat betapa kecil tubuh Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"Baru beberapa detik jadi sahabatku dan kau sudah sangat menyebalkan, Ya?"

Jari jarinya yg lentik ia ulurkan menggelitiki Chanyeol dan tak butuh lama si jangkung memberi serangan balik. Mereka seperti anak kecil yg baru menemukan sesosok baru yg menyenangkan. Tertawa keras dan sama sama menghela nafas di akhir. Kemudian tertawa lagi menyadari betapa konyol perbuatan mereka barusan.

"Oke. Hari pertama menjadi teman, apa yg harus kita lakukan?"

Yg lebih pendek berdiri tegak seraya merapikan penampilannya.

"Bagaimana dengan mengantarmu pulang?"

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. Tersenyum lebar seperti idiot. Baekhyun balas dengan kekehan. Ia senang dan ingin sekali melompat memeluk pemuda ini. Mencium pipinya yg tembam tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa. Chanyeol tak seperti teman temannya yg lain. Ia anak baik. Dia berbeda. Dia pasti risih dengan perlakuan perlakuan semacam itu.

"Mau tidak? Jangan melamun, Kak."

Hidungnya ditarik oleh Chanyeol dan ia merengek kesakitan. Mereka kembali tertawa. Anggukan Baekhyun menjadi penutup obrolan sore itu. Saat keluar dari ruangan, Chanyeol bisa melihat Amber menatapnya curiga dengan senyum jahil. Tapi ia tak peduli.

Mereka pulang menggunakan skuter putih Chanyeol yg disimpan di garasi belakang cafe. Baekhyun tak henti berdecak kagum di sepanjang perjalanan karena ia bilang ini pertama kalinya ia mengendarai skuter. Chanyeol balas dengan tawa kecil dan kalimat kalimat seadanya. Ia sedang memikirkan keputusannya ini. Tentang ia yg kini telah mengaku kalah pada pesona Baekhyun dan kembali jatuh Cinta. Tentang perasaan bahagianya yg membuncah hanya karena berhasil menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai temannya. Tentang perasaan khawatirnya pula yg sejak tadi tak menghilang karena ia takut akan tersakiti lebih dalam lagi setelah ini.

Namun ia sudah terlanjur memilih. Chanyeol telah memilih. Dia tak akan lari.

"Gedung apartemen ku ada diujung jalan, Yeol."

Bisikan itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan menaikkan sedikit laju kendaraan. Tangan Baekhyun melingkar di pinggangnya secara tiba-tiba.

Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. Kemudian menggila tanpa mengenal tempo. Namun senyumnya yg tersembunyi dibalik kaca helm telah menjelaskan segalanya.

 **...**

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **...**

"Kau yakin alamatnya sudah benar?"

Sehun mengernyit tak yakin seraya menatap sangsi Kim Jongin yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya. Membaca ulang biodata lengkap Do Kyungsoo, si anggota dewan siswa, di web resmi sekolah.

Mereka berdua baru pulang dari game center dan segera mandi serta berbenah lantas memutuskan untuk langsung berangkat ke rumah Kyungsoo bersama. Meminjam buku sejarah milik kelas sebelas sekaligus melancarkan aksi 'mari-berkunjung-kerumah-gebetan' Jongin.

"Kalau menurut situs ini sih sudah benar, Hun." ia sendiri tampak tak yakin. Kedua maniknya terangkat memandangi sebuah pagar besi super besar yang ada dihadapan mereka. Biodata itu berkata ini adalah rumah Kyungsoo.

"Ck. Kenapa tadi tidak sekalian saja kau bertanya alamat rumahnya saat mengobrol?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bertanya jika teman teman sekelasnya tadi tiba tiba berteriak mengganggu obrolan kami dan memintanya segera pulang? Aku berusaha menjadi _crush_ yg baik dengan tidak membuatnya kerepotan, Oh Sehun."

Jongin menjelaskan dengan ekspresi wajah berlebihan. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya. Bukannya mereka tak percaya Kyungsoo adalah orang kaya dengan memiliki rumah semegah ini, terlepas dari penampilannya setiap hari yang selalu sederhana, rumah ini juga lebih dari sekedar besar untuk dikatakan rumah penduduk sipil. Lebih terlihat seperti rumah rumah pejabat atau member idol grup.

Ia hendak berdecak lagi namun suara besi berderit mengalihkan pandangannya mendadak. Pagar itu terbuka perlahan dan seorang wanita paruh baya muncul. Keduanya segera mendekat dan membungkukkan badan. Si wanita terlihat kebingungan.

"Permisi, Bibi. Boleh kami bertanya sesuatu?"

Jongin bertanya sopan. Wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum sangat ramah.

"Tentu. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, nak?"

"Apa benar ini rumah milik Do Kyungsoo?"

Dan keduanya terbelalak saat si wanita tiba tiba tersenyum lantas mengangguk bersemangat.

"Jadi kalian teman sekolah kyungsoo? Ah akhirnya ada orang lain yang ia bawa kemari."

Wanita itu tersenyum begitu hangat. Sehun mengangguk. Balas tersenyum santun. Jongin sendiri sudah mati matian menahan diri untuk tak menangis akibat terlalu bahagia mendapati fakta bahwa mereka adalah orang pertama yg Kyungsoo izinkan berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Ayo! Silahkan masuk, nak. Kyungsoo ada didalam. Bawa saja sepeda kalian masuk. Bibi harus membuang sampah terlebih dulu."

Sambil berulang kali mengucapkan terimakasih mereka masuk kedalam terlebih dahulu. Wanita itu tampak agak bergegas untuk membuang sampah dan segera kembali guna memperlakukan kedua tamunya dengan baik.

"Nah. Masuklah. Kalian bisa meletakkan sepeda kalian di dekat pagar ini atau mungkin memasukkannya ke garasi disana jika takut hilang. Tapi tenang saja. Tak akan ada pencuri kok. Ada Pak Yoon yang akan menjaga sepeda kalian."

Ia menunjuk seorang security yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas sebuah kursi sebelah gerbang bagian dalam. Menendang kecil kakinya agar terbangun dan sedikit mengomelinya sebelum kemudian kembali tersenyum menatap kedua pemuda tampan disampingnya.

"Oh! Bibi akan masuk terlebih dahulu dan memberitahu Kyungsoo, oke? Kalian letakkanlah sepeda kalian dan menyusul."

Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk dengan sumringah. Wanita itu berjalan melintasi pekarangan yg luas bukan main. Meninggalkan mereka yg kini masih berdiri di samping tubuh tertidur Pak Yoon dengan mulut terbuka. Pandangan mata jelas menyirat rasa takjub pada bangunan rumah Kyungsoo. Pada halaman yg sangat luas, pada sebuah air mancur di tengah tengah, pada lampu lampu yg menyala dari arah rumah tersebut. Gila. Ini benar-benar seperti rumah para pejabat yang sering mereka lihat di televisi. Maksudku, Mereka berdua juga putra konglomerat tapi rumah mereka tak segila ini.

Mendadak Jongin merasa kecil dan takut atas perasaannya.

"Apa aku harus berhenti menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Ia bergumam dengan kedua bola mata yg masih terfokus pada kemegahan dihadapannya. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi dan menoleh.

"Bicara apa kau ini?"

"Dia pasti akan berpikir aku hanya mengincar hartanya jika kuminta untuk jadi pacarku."

 _Huft. Jongin dan segala dramanya._

Sehun menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Berhenti menonton drama, Jong. Astaga. Sudah sana masuk."

"Ayo masuk bersama."

"Kau duluan sana. Aku masih mau mengambil foto. Tempat ini benar-benar sangat aesthetic untuk feed instagramku."

Ia menaikturunkan alis seraya tersenyum jahil. Jongin berjalan pergi setelah sebelumnya menggumamkan umpatan semacam mati saja kau hun padanya berulang kali. Sehun tak peduli. Ia hanya tertawa kecil. Melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak fighting lantas meninggalkan sepedanya disamping Pak Yoon dan melangkah mengelilingi halaman rumah Kyungsoo dengan handphone ditangan.

 **...**

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **...**

Kediaman Kyungsoo sungguhlah megah. Jongin jelas terkejut saat mengetahuinya tadi. Dan kini ia sudah masuk kedalam, keterkejutannya bertambah. Bukan karena interiornya yang elegan dan mewah, bukan pula karena beberapa anak kecil yang kini tengah bermain game dengan tawa heboh di ruang tengah. Bukan. Tapi ia terkejut mendapati Jihoon dan Heechan, adik kelasnya, teman sekelas Sunbin, ada disana juga.

Bukankah tadi bibi itu berkata ia dan Sehun adalah orang pertama yg Kyungsoo izinkan berkunjung? Lalu apa ini?

"Kak? Kak Jongin?"

Kyungsoo memanggil namanya berkali kali. Matanya yg bulat dan senyum berbentuk hati itu sungguh menggemaskan hingga berhasil mengalihkan Jongin dari keterdiamannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dan tertawa canggung.

"Aku punya beberapa buku referensi lain. Buku buku yang kubeli sendiri dan bukan dari sekolah. Kalau kakak mau ayo ikut ke kamarku dan akan kubiarkan kakak memilih sendiri."

Hampir setahun mengenalnya, Jongin tak pernah mendapati Kyungsoo tersenyum seceria dan se-excited ini. Serius. Ia belum siap dengan serangan mendadak begini. Kyungsoo tertawa begitu sering. Ia bahkan agak berteriak menghentikan seorang anak kecil bernama Jeno saat bocah itu terlihat hendak memakan sebuah spoon cuci piring dengan wajah main main. Lalu tertawa lagi dan mendekat untuk sekedar mencubit gemas pipinya. Jongin memang masih tak mengerti situasi apa yg ia alami saat ini. Ia masih bingung. Tapi tentu saja melihat Kyungsoo berekspresi sebanyak ini sangatlah menarik. Rasanya seperti pemuda manis ini jadi lebih natural. Menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Jongin ingin menangis saking gembiranya.

"Nah. Ini kamarku. Agak berantakan. Kuharap Kakak memakluminya."

Mereka masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan di dekat tangga. Sejenak Jongin merasa kesulitan bernafas. Dia berada di kamar kyungsoo. Ruangan pribadinya. Tempat Kyungsoo terlelap, tempatnya belajar, tempatnya menyimpan banyak hal. Dan Jongin ada disini. Ia merasakan aroma khas Kyungsoo begitu kuat menguar bercampur dengan bau vanilla dan Wangi pengharum ruangan. Ia tak percaya dirinya tengah berada di ranah ini. Seakan telah menerobos masuk dinding pembatas. Ia merasa begitu dekat dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu, Kak. Aku akan memilihkan beberapa yang paling bagus."

Kyungsoo lagi lagi tersenyum. Ia mendekat kearah meja belajar dan mencari buku buku yang ia maksud. Jongin medudukkan dirinya di ujung tempat tidur. Menyapukan pandangan pada sekeliling. Ruangan luas ini didominasi warna putih. Ada banyak foto polaroid ditempel di dinding. Beberapa pigura kayu diatas meja nakas. Jongin memperhatikannya satu persatu. Semua menampilkan sosok kyungsoo yang tersenyum cerah. Dengan orang orang yang sama. Ia mengernyit mendapati Heechan dan Jihoon juga dalam beberapa gambar. Juga seorang pemuda bersurai almond cantik yg duduk di atas kursi roda. Pemuda yang ia lihat juga diruang tengah tadi. Yang sedang mengobrol dengan Heechan dan Jihoon di meja makan dan bahkan sempat menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. Apa Kyungsoo mengenal Heechan dan Jihoon sejak lama? Mereka memang terlihat sangat dekat saat disekolah tapi Jongin juga masih kaget dengan fakta bahwa keduanya saat ini berada di rumah Kyungsoo. Berada dalam setiap lembar foto Kyungsoo pula. Dia pasti ketinggalan sesuatu. Mereka pasti telah bersahabat sejak kecil tapi ia tak tahu. Ah. _crush_ macam apa dia ini. Sahabat dekat Kyungsoo saja ia baru tahu setelah setahun mengenal?

"Ini buku bukunya. Aku telah memilihkan yang paling lengkap untuk Kakak."

Sosok yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan tiba-tiba datang dan duduk diatas Kingsize Bed itu. Menunjukkan beberapa buku sejarah padanya. Jongin sedikit terkesiap melihat banyaknya tapi ia segera memulihkan ekspresi wajahnya secepat yang ia bisa. Tidak boleh terlihat membenci buku buku tebal dihadapan _crush_ , oke?

Selagi ia memilih Kyungsoo bertanya,

"Kak Jongin datang sendiri?"

"Ah tidak. Aku dengan Sehun. Dia ada diluar."

"Kenapa tidak ikut masuk juga?"

"Dia sedang tergila gila mengambil selca di halaman rumahmu yang katanya sangat aesthetic. Memang norak sekali anak itu."

Yang lebih muda terkekeh atas candaanya. Mereka kembali diam selama beberapa menit setelahnya. Jongin berhasil memilih tujuh buku yang ia anggap Bagus (tipis lebih tepatnya) dan tersenyum seraya mengucapkan terimakasih. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mengembalikan sisanya ke rak buku disamping lemari. Kemudian mengambilkan sebuah paper bag untuk Jongin.

"Oh iya, Soo."

Si pemuda Kim masih duduk ditempat tidur dan ia merasakan rasa penasaran serta kebingungannya sudah semakin parah. Maka ia memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Sedang apa Heechan dan Jihoon disini? Maksudku... Apa kalian sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama? Apa aku mengganggu?"

Ia bertanya begitu hati hati. Takut menyinggung perasaan Kyungsoo. Tapi senyuman lebar dan mata bulatnya yang menyipit itu sama sekali tak ia perkirakan kehadirannya.

"Sudah kuduga Kakak pasti akan menanyakan ini."

Yang lebih muda mengambil tempat disamping Jongin. Ada sedikit jarak yg ia ciptakan karena jantungnya memang sering berdetak tidak normal tiap kali terlalu dekat dengan sang Kakak Kelas. Ia menyukai sensasinya tapi benci efek merah muda yg akan muncul di pipinya nanti.

"Mereka keluargaku, Kak. Ini rumah mereka juga."

"Hah?"

Ekspresi terkejut Jongin benarlah tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihatnya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tak menjauhiku setelah ini."

"Jangan bicara tentang kemustahilan, Soo. Sampai matipun aku tak akan pernah melakukan itu."

Selain dekat dekat dengan Jongin, kalimat kalimat seperti ini juga berimbas buruk pada pipinya. Maka sebelum itu terlihat kyungsoo segera memandang ke arah lain. Kemudian membersihkan tenggorokannya dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Pertama, ini bukan rumahku. Ini adalah Panti Asuhan. Aku adalah seorang yatim piatu, pun juga Heechan, Jihoon, dan belasan anak kecil lain yang kau lihat sedang bermain game atau bahkan sekedar berlarian kesana kemarin di ruang tamu tadi."

Jongin merasakan udara menjauhinya sesaat. Ia membelalak dan tak bisa menghindari ekspresi itu. Ia hanya terkejut dan sama sekali tak menduga hal ini.

"Kedua, pria cantik bermata sebening manik rusa di luar tadi, itu adalah Kak Luhan. Pemilik Panti Asuhan ini. Maksudku, mungkin kau terkejut dan tak percaya bahwa rumah semegah ini adalah Panti Asuhan, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Aku tak akan menceritakan segala detilnya, namun dulu rumah ini adalah tempat tinggal Kedua orang tua Kak Luhan. Keduanya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan beruntun sebelas tahun yang lalu. Ia dan adiknya selamat. Tapi dia kehilangan kakinya... dan penglihatannya. Itulah sebabnya ia terlihat agak kebingungan saat hendak menyapamu tadi."

Hening sejenak. Jongin tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Ia merasakan begitu banyak kesakitan hanya dengan mendengar cerita ini. Ia sakit membayangkan Kyungsoonya sendirian sejak kecil. Membayangkan setiap ulang tahun dan Natal yang akan ia lewati tanpa ayah dan ibu. Berbanding jauh dengan kehidupan bahagia keluarga yg ia miliki.

"Kak Luhan sangat baik. Sejak kehilangan orang tuanya, dan adiknya melarikan diri dari rumah, dia-

"Adiknya apa?"

"Adiknya melarikan diri dari rumah. Dengan usia yg masih sembilan tahun. Menolak hidup dengan Kak Luhan karena merasa bahwa orang tua mereka meninggal karena Kak Luhan."

"Oh Ya tuhan-"

"Kak Luhan sempat frustasi mencarinya. Saat sudah menemukannya, adiknya tetap menolak dan bahkan tak lagi sudi bertemu dengannya sampai detik ini. Dia juga menolak harta warisannya. Rumah ini diwariskan secara utuh untuk Kak Luhan setelah itu. Beberapa anggota keluarganya yg masih hidup menginginkan rumah ini untuk dijual. Tapi kala itu di usianya yang masih dua belas tahun ia memilih untuk menjadikan rumah ini sebagai Panti Asuhan dan menampung anak anak yang terlantar dipinggir jalan dan tak memiliki rumah. Membawa mereka kedalam pelukannya. Membiayai semua kebutuhan hidup mereka. Memasukkan mereka ke sekolah sekolah megah berfasilitas lengkap. Termasuk aku. Bibi Yoon, wanita yang mengantarmu tadi dan Pak Yoon, Security didepan, adalah sepasang suami istri. Mereka bekerja pada Keluarga Kak Luhan sejak Kak Luhan masih bayi."

Kyungsoo mungkin akan menceritakan lebih banyak lagi tentang bagaimana ia bisa berkahir di rumah ini tapi sungguhan Jongin sudah tak kuat. Jadi sebelum sepatah katapun sempat terucap ia segera membawa pemuda itu dalam pelukan. Ia tak tahu bagaimana ia jadi senekat ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah aroma rambut Kyungsoo sangatlah memabukkan. Ia mungkin akan terus bernafas dan membayangkan wangi ini untuk seminggu kedepan.

"Jadi inilah kenapa kau berharap aku tak akan menjauhimu setelah mengetahuinya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Jangankan mengeluarkan suara, mengambil oksigen baik baik saja Kyungsoo kesulitan. Ia mendapati jantungnya berdetak dengan harmoni asing. Sangat cepat dan memabukkan. Darahnya seperti hanya berkumpul di area pipi dan itu membuatnya merasakan panas sampai ke telinga.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mengetahui perasaanku. Tapi aku masih belum seberani itu untuk memintamu menjadi kekasihku malam ini."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Ia menggenggam erat kaos depan Jongin kala merasakan pelukan itu semakin erat.

"Aku akan melakukannya dalam hitungan hari. Tolong tunggu aku. Sekarang aku hanya ingin mengatakannya sebagai pengingat supaya kau tak lagi berkecil hati. Dengarkan dan simpan baik baik dalam kepalamu."

Si pemuda Kim menarik nafas pelan pelan.

"Seperti apapun dirimu, dengan orang tua ataupun tidak, dengan rumah megah ataupun tidak, Aku akan tetap cinta."

 **...**

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **...**

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil saat tiba tiba Ron melompat kearahnya dan berputar putar mengelilingi kakinya. Mengeong berkali kali. Menatapnya dengan wajah melas. Ia tertawa kecil dan menggendong kucing itu lantas berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Kau lapar lagi, hm? Lapar lagi?" main main ia menciumi bulu halusnya. Menimangnya seperti menimang bayi dan membuka rak dapur bagian atas. Mengambil box makanan Ron dan menuangkannya kedalam wadah. Isinya langsung habis dalam satu tuangan tersebut.

"Wah makananmu habis, Sayang. Sepertinya aku harus pergi membelinya malam ini. Kau pasti akan mengekoriku ke kampus besok pagi jika tak kuberi makan."

Eye smile nya muncul kala ia terkekeh gemas melihat Ron makan dengan lahap dari wadah makannya. Ia pergi meninggalkannya dan menuju kamar. Merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur masih dengan bathrobe putihnya yang membalut tubuh. Mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja nakas lalu memainkannya.

Gerakan jarinya terhenti kala ia menemukan nomor Chanyeol di list kontak. Mereka bertukar nomor dan id Kakaotalk serta Line tadi sebelum berpisah. Dan melihat sendiri nomor ponsel pemuda itu tersimpan didalam miliknya entah mengapa ia jadi sebahagia ini. Ingin sekedar mengirimkan pesan tapi ia urungkan. Ia tak ingin mengganggunya. Mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang mengerjakan tugas atau belajar saat ini. Baekhyun tak ingin membawa kesan buruk di hari pertama mereka berteman baik.

Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kontak Chanyeol dan membuka Line. Ada banyak pesan masuk dari teman temannya. Woobin, Junki, Daehyun, Mingyu, Yifan, oh fuck. Baru sehari ia tak membuka Line nya sama sekali dan notifikasinya sudah meledak begini?

Woobin dan Yifan ada di baris teratas. Bertanya apakah ia free malam ini atau tidak. Ingin membalas namun kemudian ia teringat tentang makanan Ron yang habis. Ia harus pergi.

"Tapi aku tak ingin pergi sendiri. Seks di mobil pun kedengarannya Bagus."

Tak mengindahkan pesan pesan itu, ia memperbarui statusnya.

 _"Makanan Ron ku habis ㅠㅠ wanna go out with me? Mungkin sekalian mampir ke Starbucks dan... sedikit bersenang senang didalam mobil?;) "_

Dia tak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mendapat komentar dari teman temannya. Hanya sepuluh menit dan sudah puluhan orang berkumpul disana mengomentari. Baekhyun tertawa senang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang sambil menggeser layar pelan pelan.

 _ **Wu Fan** : Aku orang pertama. Tolong bersikaplah adil, Bee._

 _ **Woobin.K** : Aku akan melompat dari atap gedung apartemenku jika kau tak memilihku. Serius._

 _ **JungDaeHyunn** : Senior Woobin, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu karena Bee Byun akan memilihku._

 _ **Gyu** : Dia tak butuh banyak bualan hoi. Bee, kujemput setengah jam lagi oke? Berdandanlah yang sexy;)_

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya membaca komentar komentar gila mereka. Ini salah satu alasan mengapa ia betah berteman dengan makhluk makhluk penggila sex seperti mereka (selain untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hasratnya). Mereka sangat lucu dan ia menyukai itu.

Satu notifikasi baru muncul. Seseorang baru saja mengomentari kirimannya.

Dan kedua sipitnya berbinar ceria melihat siapa disana. Nama Chanyeol bertengger di baris terbawah kolom komentar. Tampak percaya diri namun juga manis dan menggemaskan.

 _ **CY Park** : Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas rumahku. Kalau kakak bersedia akan kujemput segera. Aku tahu tempat makanan kucing yang Bagus. Starbucks nya kutraktir. Dan... Kita akan naik skuterku. Jadi tak perlu sedikit main main di mobil. Aku serius _

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Yang jelas sedetik setelah merasakan hangat menguasai kedua pipinya setelah membaca komentar itu, ia segera mengirimkan pesan pribadi pada Chanyeol. Memintanya untuk menjemput segera. Mengabaikan puluhan 'teman' nya yang lain.

Sederhananya, untuk pertama kali ia menolak sebuah seks yang tadi ia tawarkan sendiri.

 **...**

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **...**

Ada banyak sekali tanaman dan beberapa pohon dengan tinggi sekitar 3 sampai lima meter berjejer rapi di sudut halaman rumah Kyungsoo yang luas tak terkira. Malam hari sebenarnya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil foto, Sehun tahu itu. Ia juga menyesal kenapa tidak datang di siang hari saja supaya bisa lebih bebas mengambil sudut. Tapi ia tak peduli. Duduk di pinggiran kolam air mancur yang sedang tidak menyala tak buruk juga. Hasil fotonya tetap mengagumkan. Sehun selalu percaya bahwa dimanapun ia mengambil selca, bersama siapapun, dengan pasokan cahaya seminim apapun, hasilnya akan tetap hebat selama ada ia didalamnya. Itulah mengapa ia beranggapan kemampuan berfotonya adalah yg terbaik.

Tak tahu saja jongdae diam diam sering mengumpat tiap melihat feed instagram nya. Untuk masalah aesthetic, Jongin dan Chanyeol masih beberapa peringkat diatasnya.

"Astaga, Oh Sehun... Lihat betapa tampannya dirimu."

Ia berdecak dengan dahi mengerut melihat hasil fotonya sendiri. Sedikit bersyukur halaman rumah ini memiliki banyak lampu lampu cantik. Baik yang berdiri tegak setinggi tubuh raksasa Chanyeol ataupun lampu lampu lampion yg bersisian menghiasi jalan setapak menuju pintu masuk. Indah bukan main.

"Paman Yoon?"

Sehun baru saja hendak meletakkan V Sign nya di depan wajah saat mendadak terdengar suara teriakan seseorang dari arah belakang. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menoleh. Menautkan alisnya mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai almond sedang berteriak memanggil si security tukang tidur (itu julukan baru dari Sehun. Abaikan saja.) sambil agak kesulitan menggerakkan kursi rodanya. Sehun masih mengernyit di tempatnya saat melihat pemuda itu nyaris menerobos batu batu kecil dan lampu setapak. Sebelum ia jatuh terjerembab Sehun segera berlari dan menahan kursi rodanya.

"Hampir saja.."

Ia bergumam seraya menegakkan tubuh. Berniat menegur lelaki ini -tak peduli ia kakak Kyungsoo atau siapapun- karena hampir membuatnya serangan jantung. Namun saat si lelaki sama sekali tak mendongak dan tetap menghadap lurus kedepan ia mengurungkan niat. Alisnya bertaut lagi.

"Kau- siapa?"

Belum juga ia sembuh dari keterkejutan dan rasa bingungnya, si rambut coklat bertanya. Sehun memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangan dan melambai dengan ragu didepan wajahnya, dan ia tak berkedip sama sekali.

Mulutnya menganga shock. Pemuda ini buta. Ia segera berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badan dengan si rambut coklat. Menatap wajah cantiknya yang tampak ketakutan. Juga kedua tangannya yang tengah menggenggam sekotak vitamin terlihat agak bergetar. Barulah saat itu Sehun tersadar.

"A- aku.. Maaf. Aku teman Jongin. Maksudku- teman Kyungsoo. Maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu. Kau tadi hampir menabrak lampu lampion. Aku refleks menahanmu."

Sehun bangkit berdiri lagi. Ia jadi merasa bersalah dan tak enak sendiri melihat betapa leganya si rambut coklat setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

"Astaga.. Kukira siapa."

Dia menggumam. Tapi Sehun masih bisa dengar.

"Jadi kau teman Kyungsoo? Kenapa tidak ikut masuk juga?"

Satu senyuman terpatri. Meski tak menatapnya, Sehun cukup terpesona melihat itu.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu."

"Mengganggu?"

"Ah.. Lupakan."

Mereka sama sama diam setelah itu. Hingga kemudian Sehun memecah keheningan dengan berjongkok lagi dan bertanya,

"Apa kau ingin pergi keluar? Aku bisa bantu dorongkan kursi rodamu supaya tidak jatuh lagi."

Ia menawarkan diri. Serius ingin membantu. Tapi kemudian si rambut coklat menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lagi.

"Terimakasih atas tawaranmu. Aku hanya hendak mengantarkan vitamin ini ke pos jaga Paman Yoon."

"Paman Yoon? Ah~ security yang sedang tidur di dekat pintu itu maksudmu?"

"Oh? Dia masih tidur?"

"Ya. Dia tak bangun sejak pertama kali aku datang kemari."

Sehun bisa melihat si rambut coklat tersenyum geli dan berdecak. Tanpa basa basi lagi ia merebut kotak vitamin itu. "Masuklah. Biar aku yang antarkan ini ke Security mu. Udara nya sangat dingin. Kau terlihat agak menggigil barusan."

"A- apa tak apa? Tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Aish- tak apa. Sungguhan. Masuklah ke rumahmu. Aku tahu kau pasti anggota keluarga Kyungsoo. Kau pasti butuh seseorang untuk mengantarmu setiap kali keluar rumah tapi gara gara si keparat Jongin itu menahan Kyungsoo jadinya kau sendirian. Astaga bodoh sekali memang dia."

Ia menyimpulkan sendiri. Menggeleng heran menatap rumah megah Kyungsoo didepannya. Membayangkan didalam sana kedua orang tua Kyungsoo sudah tidur lelap. Jongin sedang mengobrol sok mesra dengan Kyungsoo dan malah membuat anggota keluarga Kyungsoo yg lain harus bersusah payah keluar seorang diri padahal ia tak bisa melihat.

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih- mmm?"

"Sehun. Namaku Sehun."

"Baik. Terimakasih Sehun _-ssi_."

"Ya. Berhati hatilah."

Dan dengan begitu si rambut coklat membalikkan kursi roda dan pergi. Sehun memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Berjaga jaga takut ia jatuh lagi. Saat sudah berhasil mencapai pintu rumahnya yg megah, barulah Sehun balik badan. Berjalan riang sambil bersiul kearah si security. Memanggil namanya dan bahkan menekan nekan perut menonjolnya dengan telunjuk kala dirasa Pak Security ini tak akan bangun begitu saja. Ia menghabiskan beberapa menit sambil terkikik geli atas kekurang ajarannya sendiri. Entah. Ini hanya menyenangkan.

Satu dua foto ia ambil. Astaga. Mengapa Sehun baru menyadari betapa konyol wajah Paman ini saat tidur dengan mulut terbuka begini?

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Teriakan Jongin lima menit setelahnya berhasil membuat ia tersadar dari kesenangannya sendiri. Si pemuda Kim keluar bersama Kyungsoo. Paman Yoon masih belum terjaga. Dia benar-benar tidur seperti orang mati. Maka Sehun memilih untuk meletakkan Kotak Vitamin itu di dalam pos jaga. Kemudian setelah beberapa kalimat terimakasih cheesy Jongin terlontar dan ia hanya pura pura muntah, keduanya pun keluar dari gerbang tinggi penuh ukiran itu dengan masing masing sepeda.

Mereka pulang dengan wajah sumringah. Jongin menceritakan segala sesuatu yg baru ia ketahui di sepanjang jalan. Membuat Sehun tercengang cengang. Merasa iba juga. Tapi dia bahagia melihat sahabatnya tampak begitu menggebu berkata bahwa ia akan segera mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo dalam waktu dekat. Mereka pulang lewat jalan memutar. Berencana mampir ke rumah Chanyeol.

"Wah... Tuhan benar-benar mempermudah jalan hidupmu, Bung."

Sehun main main memukul bahu Jongin. Mereka terus bercerita tanpa berhenti tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Barusan juga sudah menghubungi Chanyeol dan sayang sekali pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu bilang ia akan segera pergi. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah makan Bibi Ahn lebih dulu sebelum pulang. Jongin bilang ia akan mentraktir seporsi Bultak karena sedang bahagia.

Jika saja Sehun tahu bahwa beberapa menit lalu ia telah dipertemukan oleh Tuhan dengan Cinta pertamanya yg sudah sebelas tahun pergi, Mungkin ia yang akan mentraktir Jongin sampai seminggu kedepan.

 _Tuhan hanya belum ingin ia tahu_.

 **...**

 **HOPELESS HOPE**

 **...**

Chanyeol datang lima belas menit kemudian. Berdiri dengan senyum canggung didepan pintu. Mengenakan kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana selutut. Sepatu _Balenciaga_ , Topi Hitam dan masker. Sederhana. Kasual. Tipe tipe bad boy sekali.

Baekhyun sempat tertegun dibuatnya. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia bertemu Chanyeol dalam balutan busana santai. Pertemuan pertama dan kedua pemuda ini mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Pertemuan ketiga ia mengenakan sebuah jaket entah apa Baekhyun tak terlalu ingat. Yang keempat tadi pagi. Ia mengenakan seragam waiter. Dan betapa ajaibnya ia karena terlihat begitu mempesona hanya dengan kaos hitam seperti saat ini. Baekhyun tak lagi mampu berkata kata. Chanyeol sempurna.

"Hai, Kak. Siap berangkat?"

Ia tersenyum senang. Masker hitamnya ia turunkan sampai dagu. Mata bulatnya fokus terarah pada tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang tenggelam dalam balutan hoodie merah polos. Sangat kecil dan manis dan menggemaskan. Chanyeol tak pernah tahu sebuah hoodie bisa membuat seseorang jadi terlihat semenarik ini.

"Ayo berangkat!"

Yang lebih tua balas tersenyum dengan raut wajah tak kalah bersinar. Ia terlihat sedikit melompat dan tiba-tiba saja mengamit lengan bawah Chanyeol dan mulai melangkah. Tak sempat melirik si jangkung yang membelalak kaget atas pergerakan mendadak nya. Tapi ia hanya diam dan membiarkan. Toh ia juga menyukai ini.

"Oh! Kau punya tato?"

Baekhyun baru menyadari itu saat mereka tiba di lobby apartemen. Chanyeol tersenyum gugup dan mengangguk singkat. Itu tato monyet. Ia terlahir di tahun itu. Dan juga sebuah gitar.

"Aku baru mendapatkannya sekitar sebulan lalu saat liburan kenaikan kelas."

"Aishh~ bad boy, heh?"

Main main Baekhyun mencubit perutnya namun yang ia temukan adalah sesuatu yg cukup keras. Itu otot perut. Ia mendadak terdiam mematung dengan wajah takjub. Chanyeol terbahak atas ekspresi itu.

"Kenapa kak? Kau kaget aku memiliki ini? Kau tak memilikinya?"

Ia sama sekali tak berniat menghina dan Baekhyun juga hanya pura pura mendengus lantas mencoba mencubit perutnya lagi dengan usaha lebih keras. Wajahnya yang mengerut lucu hampir membunuh Chanyeol saking menggemaskannya. Dia mengeluarkan suara 'Hnnnnngggggg' yang begitu imut dan Chanyeol tak lagi bisa menahan diri. Ia mencubit kedua pipi beirisi Bakehyun sambil tertawa. Mereka bahkan tak sadar telah tiba di area parkir sekarang.

"Oke oke. Berhenti dulu. Kita harus segera berangkat agar tak terlalu larut saat pulang nanti."

Mengabaikan wajah cemberut Baekhyun, Chanyeol menaiki skuter nya setelah memberikan helm pada si kecil.

"Berpegangan yang kuat, Kak. Tempatnya agak jauh. Ini akan sedikit lama."

"Aku akan tetap mencubit perutmu saat sudah sampai nanti!"

Dan di sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol terus tertawa karena Baekhyun juga tak henti membisikkan kalimat itu penuh ambisi dengan kepalan tangan yang tertutup lengan hoodienya memukul pelan bahu atau punggung Chanyeol. Seperti balita yang memiliki dendam saat melihat mainannya dicuri. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan dan ini sulit untuk Chanyeol tangani. Dia bahkan menghentikan skuter ke pinggir jalan sebanyak dua kali selama perjalanan hanya untuk menoleh dan mencubit gemas hidung atau pipi bulat Baekhyun. Dalam hati terheran heran bagaimana mungkin ia bersikap sangat kurang ajar begini. Namun kemudian pelukan dan tawa renyah Baekhyun menjawab keraguannya. Ia tak lagi takut. Baekhyun tak merasa risih diperlakukan seperti ini. Chanyeol bersyukur atas hal itu.

...

"Jadi, apa kau mengenal Bibi ku?"

"Bibi mu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memasukkan sesuap besar Red velvet cream cheese cake nya. Menatap Chanyeol ingin tahu.

"Ah~ Bibi Ahn maksudmu kak?"

"Hng! Dia bibiku."

Chanyeol tertawa renyah melihat betapa bersemangatnya Baekhyun melahap Potongan kue keduanya.

"Ya. Restorannya adalah tempat favorit keluargaku sejak aku masih kecil. Kami sekeluarga makan disana hampir setiap bulan. Aku sendiri bahkan mengunjungi restoran Bibi Ahn hampir setiap memiliki waktu senggang."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kita tidak pernah bertemu? Aku juga sering mampir kesana"

"Tuhan belum menginginkannya, mungkin."

"Lalu, kelas berapa kau sekarang?"

"Aku berada di kelas terakhir sekolah menengah atas. Kakak sendiri?"

"Aku mahasiswa semester tiga di fakultas musik dan seni Yonsei."

"Yonsei? Wah.. Itu keren sekali, Kak. Kutebak, suaramu pasti sangat Indah?"

"Y-ya! Tidak semua orang yang masuk fakultas musik dan seni bersuara Indah, Chanyeol!"

Mereka menghabiskan menu sederhana mereka selama hampir dua jam karena terlalu banyak mengobrol. Bertukar cerita dan pengalaman. Bercerita tentang hobby dan kesukaan masing masing. Tentang makanan favorit, film, lagu, semuanya. Benar-benar ingin menjadi dekat. Tak hanya dari satu orang. Tapi mereka berdua sama sama ingin. Mereka berdua sama sama saling melempar umpan.

"Chanyeol?"

Keduanya sedang tertawa bersama saat tiba tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi. Mereka menoleh dan Chanyeol nampak terkejut mendapati Chaeyeong dan Wendy disana. Berdiri didekat mejanya dan tersenyum.

"Oh? Kalian? Sedang shopping di mall ini?"

Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah sumringah itu. Sedikit banyak merasa- kesal? Ugh bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Intinya dia tak suka. Dia tidak suka Chanyeol seantusias itu berbicara dengan orang lain saat masih ada dirinya disana.

"Uhmmm... Siapa ini?"

Maka dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Chanyeol seolah baru ditarik dari dunia nya. Ia sedikit tersenyum dan memperkenalkan kedua nya sebagai teman sekelas. Chaeyeong juga teman satu ekskulnya. Mereka dekat dan jadi akrab sejak menjadi rekan duet diacara pentas seni tahun lalu.

"Yeol,"

Chaeyeong memanggil namanya lantas tersenyum penuh arti. Ditempat duduknya Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

 _Yeol, eh?_

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu membungkuk dan berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol "dia pacar barumu? Imut sekaliiii"

"B-bukan!"

Refleks Chanyeol tertawa malu dengan wajah merona sambil menyentak tangan Chaeyeong yg mendorong bahunya main main. Keduanya bercanda masih dengan wajah blushing Chanyeol dan pria itu bahkan tak sadar masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan si gadis sampai Wendy turut masuk dalam obrolan.

Baekhyun kehilangan kata kata dan tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia bingung melihat Chanyeol merona begitu. Tapi ia lebih bingung lagi pada dirinya sendiri yang merasakan sesuatu aneh seperti ini dalam hatinya hanya karena melihat Chanyeol bersenda gurau dengan orang lain. Asing sekali rasanya. Ia tak pernah merasakan ini seumur hidupnya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu kami pergi."

Chaeyeong tersenyum misterius lagi sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan mengerling Chanyeol. Dihadiahi tatapan tajam si jangkung sedetik sesudahnya. Kemudian saat keduanya sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, Chanyeol tampak tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng. Kembali meminum Frappuccino nya dalam diam.

Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka melihat senyum sahabatnya sendiri yg ditujukan untuk orang lain semacam ini berdampak begitu buruk bagi hatinya.

 _Apa memang begini rasanya memiliki sahabat?_

Srak!

Ia bangkit berdiri dengan agak kasar. Dia sendiripun tak mengerti mengapa ia begitu.

"K-kak? Mau kemana?"

"Toilet."

Dan dia melenggang pergi dengan cepat. Sesampainya di wastafel ia membasuh mukanya yang memerah entah karena apa. Ia berpikir ini sedikit berlebihan dan tak masuk akal. Wajah kaget Chanyeol barusan menyadarkannya tentang betapa anehnya ia. Betapa aneh respon yg ia berikan pada interaksi Chanyeol dan teman perempuannya.

Please. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun. Dia serius tak mengerti.

"Bee?"

Tubuhnya berjengit mendapati sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Saat menoleh wajahnya berbinar cerah dalam keterkejutan.

"Kak Minho?!"

"Astaga ini benar dirimu?"

Mereka berpelukan sangat erat dengan suara tawa Baekhyun mengalir lembut. Ini Minho. Seniornya di kampus. Partner seks nya pula. Tak ada bedanya dengan Woobin dan Junki atau yang lain. Hanya saja Minho sangat sibuk sebulan terakhir ini dan mereka tak pernah bertemu.

"Kenapa kau semakin seksi heh?"

"Karena aku berolahraga tiap malam?"

Mereka tertawa bersama didepan wastafel. Masih saling merengkuh. Baekhyun tiba tiba berjinjit dan meraih bibir penuh Minho. Membawanya dalam kecupan basah. Yang lebih tinggi jelas menyambutnya dengan baik. Ia menempelkan Baekhyun ke dinding dan menciumnya dengan gila. Memainkan lidah nya didalam sana sambil sesekali tangannya meremas pantat Baekhyun dan erangan manis akan ia dapatkan.

"Kau free malam ini?"

Ia bertanya disela ciuman dengan nafas memburu.

"Entahlah. Kita liat saja nanti?"

Dan dengan itu ciuman mereka berlanjut. Baekhyun semakin menjadi jadi saat Minho mulai memasukkan tangan kedalam hoodienya. Meraba putingnya dengan gerakan sensual. Dan entah bagaiman bisa mendadak sosok Minho berubah menjadi Chanyeol dalam pejaman matanya.

Ia mengencangkan lingkar tangannya di leher Minho. Beberapa kali bahkan menyisipkan kata "chan.." disela pergumulan panas itu. Baekhyun memiliki kesadaran penuh. Ia sadar atas apa yg ia bayangkan. Ia hanya tak bisa menghentikan ini. Pikirannya seolah mempunyai otak sendiri.

Kedua matanya sempat terbuka disela ciuman dan ia tak sengaja melihat sosok Chanyeol dari jendela sedang berjalan hendak memasuki toilet. Ia seharusnya melepas Minho supaya Chanyeol tak melihatnya begini. Anak itu pasti risih. Baekhyun tak boleh menunjukkan sisi nya yg ini sekalipun Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa ini adalah kegemarannya.

Tapi sesuatu dalam egonya berkata ini tak masalah. Chanyeol harus melihat ini. Tadi ia juga merasa tak nyaman melihat pemuda itu nampak sangat mesra dengan teman perempuannya. Mengapa pula Baekhyun tak boleh melakukan hal yang sama?

"Kak Baekhyun kau tidak apa ap- "

Suara beratnya menginterupsi. Minho jadi yg pertama melepas pagutan itu. Dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celana Baekhyun. Ia tampak gugup dan segera berpamitan untuk undur diri setelah sebelumnya membisikkan kata 'telepon aku' pada Baekhyun diam diam.

Sepeninggalnya Chanyeol segera menunduk dan menatap tak enak pada yang lebih tua.

"A-aku.. Aku minta maaf Kak. Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu, demi tuhan. Aku hanya- aku hanya khawatir karena kau begitu lama dan aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku- ah bagaimana menjelaskannya. Aku sungguhan tak sengaja, Kak. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun masih diam ditempatnya. Kali ini wajahnya pias menatap bola mata Chanyeol yg bergetar. Ia yakin Chanyeol pasti jijik dan tak nyaman. Kenapa ia begitu jahat? Kenapa dia tega melakukan ini pada pemuda sebaik Chanyeol hanya karena sebuah perasaan aneh yg belum ia ketahui apa?

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia mendekat dan mengusak surai coklat Chanyeol dengan jemarinya. Tersenyum bersalah.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Kau pasti sangat terkejut dan tidak nyaman."

"Tidak tidak tidak. Tidak begitu Kak serius-

"Ssssstt.. Diamlah. Aku tahu. Kau hanya sedang berusaha membuatku merasa baik sekarang."

"Tapi sungguhan kak-

"Jja. Ayo pulang. Hari sudah larut. Kau bersekolah besok."

Di sepanjang sisa malam yg mereka habiskan dengan skuter hari itu, tak satupun percakapan tercipta. Tidak dari Chanyeol ataupun dari Baekhyun. Mereka terjebak dalam situasi berbeda yang memiliki efek sama. Yang satu merasa tak enak hati dan cemburu. Yang satu merasa malu dan bingung atas dirinya sendiri.

Jika boleh Chanyeol egois, andai saja ia tak memiliki tata krama, sudah sejak tadi Baekhyun ia marahi habis habisan. Sudah sejak tadi Baekhyun ia nasehati dan ia minta untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan dan kegemarannya. Tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa. Chanyeol hanya seorang _sahabat baru_. Di atas itu semua, dia mengerti apa itu hak dan ruang pribadi. Baekhyun berhak menjalani hidupnya dengan bentuk jalan apapun yang ia inginkan. Berhak bahagia dan merasa puas. Chanyeol tak punya hak membatasi. Begitu pula dengan perasaan rahasianya yang tak satupun manusia di dunia ini -sekalipun Baekhyun- berhak menghentikan.

Semua hanya tentang pilihan. Sudah pilihan Chanyeol untuk tetap bertahan dengan perasaannya sejak tadi sore. Harusnya ia tak perlu merasa sesakit ini. Dia sudah tahu Baekhyun seperti itu. Dia tahu dia akan sering mengalami ini. Chanyeol tahu. Lalu apa masalahnya?

Dia hanya belum terbiasa saja.

"K-kak, pegangan lebih erat. Aku akan sedikit mengebut supaya kita bisa cepat sampai."

Itu kalimat pertama yg Baekhyun dengar sejak sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Ia mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya pada yang lebih muda. Sempat tertegun mendengar suara Chanyeol yang seperti terbalut ragu. Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Lihat. Untuk sekedar memintanya berpegangan erat saja pemuda ini meragu sekarang. Dan, apa dia bilang akan lebih mengebut supaya cepat sampai?

 _Baekhyun merasakan sebuah usiran secara halus._

Pelan, pelan sekali, ia memberanikan diri meletakkan kepalanya di punggung tegap Chanyeol. Hanya ingin merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya. Dia tak peduli sekalipun sahabat barunya ini enggan atau bahkan risih. Toh memang sudah seperti itu keadaanya.

Baekhyun sungguh tak menyangka acara jalan jalan pertamanya dengan seorang pemuda baik hati yang menawarkan diri menjadi teman baik akan berakhir buruk begini. Dia tak mengerti mengapa tadi ia melakukan itu. Dia tak mengerti mengapa ia sesedih itu hanya karena melihat Chanyeol tersipu oleh orang lain. Lebih gilanya lagi ini baru selang beberapa jam ia mengenal Chanyeol lebih dekat. Mereka pun masih belum saling mengetahui pribadi masing-masing begitu dalam. Ia tahu orang orang di dalam drama akan mengatakan ini perasaan cemburu. Tapi masalahnya Baekhyun tak pernah merasakannya sendiri. Di dua puluh tahun yg ia lalui dengan bernafas, Tak pernah satu kalipun ia merasakan ini. Lantas bagaimana bisa ia berani menyimpulkan perasaan ini sebagai rasa cemburu?

Menghela nafas. Baekhyun semakin mengencangkan pelukannya saat sekilas tak sengaja pandang matanya melihat nama jalan dimana apartemen nya berada tertera pada sebuah tanda jalan. Itu artinya ia sudah dekat dengan rumah. Sebentar lagi ia sampai dan rasa bingung nya belum terselesaikan.

Baekhyun tak tahu apakah di hari esok ia dan Chanyeol masih punya kesempatan bertemu atau bahkan sekedar bertukar pesan. Apakah ini akan menjadi hubungan persahabatan baik yang tahan lama seperti yang sudah sering ia dengar atau hanya sebuah pertemanan semalam. Semua menjadi sulit karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Tadi itu ia hanya benar-benar tak suka dan marah. Ia tak suka diabaikan. Ia tak suka Chanyeol mengabaikan eksistensinya. Maka ia berniat melakukan satu hal yang -bisa dibilang- sama untuk melepaskan amarah. Tepat dihadapan Chanyeol. Apa itu salah?

Ia hanya merasa begitu puas sesaat setelah melakukannya. Dia senang Chanyeol datang dan kembali memfokuskan diri padanya. Sekalipun tak bertahan lama karena setelahnya ia merasa sangat bersalah, itu tetap membekas.

"Aku pulang, Kak. Mau kuantar ke kampus besok pagi?"

Saat pertanyaan itu terlontar, Baekhyun tahu semua ketakutannya tadi hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan. Serumit apapun kerja hatinya saat ini, mereka akan tetap berteman dan ia lega atas hal itu.

Tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum lebar mendapat anggukan semangat dari yang lebih tua. Sesakit apapun perasaannya tadi, sekali lagi, dia sudah memilih dan ia berhak menyimpan rasa.

Dimulai dari detik itu, keduanya tak tahu bahwa situasi seperti ini akan terus terjadi. Tak akan berhenti hingga salah satu dari mereka mulai _kelelahan_.

 **...**

 **To be continued**

NGEHEHE.

aku kembali :") /DIBAKAR

Sbnernya part ini sudah lama selesai. But ya gw punya masalah sama confident gw. Gw selalu pengen up ini, at the same time gw takut gabakal sesuai ekspektasi. Ga pede aja gitu ngrti ga gengs wkwkw :v cerita gw ga semenarik yg laen dan gw khawatir aja abis baca kalian malah nyesel karena ini bnr2 gajelas :""")

Tapi akhirnya grgr pak jokowi semalem aku punya pede lagi buat up /HALAH ALESAN

Gw sama sekali ga berharap ini bakal di review karena gw uda ngilang lama like BEGAYAAN AMAT GITULOH GW MINTA RIPYU PADAHAL UDA GW TINGGAL SEKIAN LAMA :V

Ya. Intinya seikhlasnya aja. Aku nda minta ripyu gpp baca ripyuan kalian yg lama lama aja masih bikin hati bergetar :") ada yg baca aja sujud sukur gw.

Dah. Segitu dulu. See ya next chap. Gw juga lagi istikhoroh mau bikin ff baru apa ngga.

Oiya kalian ada yg ga ngerti komen aja deh. Gw pengen tau ini alurnya kecepetan apa belibet membingungkan apa gmn. /LAH KATANYA TADI GA MINTA RIPYU DIH NAJIS

Dan buat yg minta adegan beee byun pas nganu sama cowo lain di skip maaf bnget gabisa ㅠㅠgw yg bikin juga sakit ati but yeah mau gmn itu poinnya. Ff ini ada karena kesakitan cy. Poinnya adalah perjuangan cy bertahan sama kesakitan ini. Tp tenang aja aku alergi sad ending ko.

sarangek bbojak bbojak :v


End file.
